From Time to Time
by hpobsessor
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron are pulled back in time without knowing. When the maruaders see them what will both parties do? Pairings SBHG, JPLE, and HPGW and Ron has his fun too. R&R!
1. Clocks and Thoughts

**Hey, hey, hey people, ok so some of you might know me from my other story (An Unknown World), but if not then this is obviously your first time reading one of my fics. If that be the case, I hope you enjoy it. I will update as often as possible. Also if you haven't already... check out my other fic, I hear it's fabulous! Haha.**

**Disclaimer: (This is for the whole story) I own nothing of Harry Potter, and this is strictly for entertainment purposes. I do however own the plot.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**BTW... SIXTH BOOK DID NOT HAPPEN!**

**0000000000000000000000**

**From Time to Time**

**Chapter One**

**Clocks and Thoughts**

**Hermione's POV**

:tick, tock, tick, tock: The clock read 12:54. Hermione was sitting in Professor Snape's sixth year potions class, and her mind was no where near where it needed to be. All she could think about was that horrible night, the night when all was lost and she didn't know what to do.

That night that Sirius died, was indescribable. She was there, she saw it happen, her one and only love fell before her eyes. Fell, into the veil, never to return, never to stand in front of her and joke around, never to smile at her with that mischievous smirk he owned, never to call her by her nickname that only he was allowed to call her by, and worst of all never to look her in the eyes again. The way he looked in her big chocolate brown eyes made her weak at the knees. It was as though he understood her every thought without having to ask or even talk to her, he knew, he always knew.

Of course, nobody knew of this fascination of Sirius Black, how would she tell her friends, especially Harry. She couldn't just go up to him and tell him that she was in love with his Godfather, think how awkward that would make him and her feel. No, nobody knew, and nobody needed to know now that he was gone.

He was killed almost five months ago, however she couldn't rid her mind of him.

'Why did he have to be so perfect?' she asked her mind.

/Flashback/

"What's wrong Mione?" Sirius asked.

They were at Number 12 Grimauld Place, in his kitchen, everyone had gone to get school supplies for fifth year. She had just had an awful fight with Harry and Ron, and so she wasn't really in the mood to go shopping with them at the moment. She gave Mrs. Weasley her money and asked her to do the favor for her.

Hermione sat up on top of the counter, and sighed heavily. "I don't know, I guess I've just been thinking quite a lot lately. I mean Harry and Ron expect me to go and do everything with them after Hogwarts, and I know that that is a while away, but what if I want to spend some time by myself for a while. I mean there is no harm in that is there?"

"Of course not, Harry and Ron need to grow up and start taking care of their own lives, and I know that sounds harsh, but it's true. I've seen how they use you. Sure you seem very willing to help, but they seem to be taking advantage of you. They need to start working for themselves. You have every right to want to be alone if you want to. Besides it isn't like you guys can't see each other once in a while."

"Thank you! That is exactly what I have been trying to tell them. They don't want to listen, all they hear is that I'm not going to be around, and that scares the shit out of them, because they might actually have to do something for themselves. God I wish all guys were as understanding as you were." She said as she let out a slight giggle.

"What did I tell you, I am a pro when it comes down to the ladies." He bragged.

"And using your ego to charm others as well, you forgot that." She smiled.

"Ah yes, note to self, remember one's ego." He chuckled.

"Thank you Sirius, this helped a lot, even though I know I won't get through to them, I know that I have somebody I can talk to." And with that she jumped off the counter and gave him a huge hug.

As soon as she was in his arms, her whole body tingled. She didn't want to let go, in fact she wanted to hold on tighter, she wanted to kiss him. What? Kiss Sirius Black? Her best friend's (well not at the moment) godfather? What was going on? Nonetheless she broke apart from him, and kissed him softly on the cheek.

They both blushed, and then she ran off upstairs to her room.

/End Flashback/

Hermione sighed, and just continued to look at the clock as the minutes ticked away which now read two minutes until one.

**Ron's POV**

'Oh my god how much more of this do we have to take?' Ron asked as he turned to the clock. 12:54.

He turned to glance at Hermione, who was staring at the clock as well, something most unlike her. She never didn't pay attention during class, he would know, he never took his eyes off of her. He frowned, and looked back at the clock.

'Will you just get over her already.' His conscience raved.

'How do you get over somebody whom you've loved for five years, and then she drops all interest in you, for... Sirius Black?' Ron asked the voice inside his mind.

'She didn't lose interest in you for him. She can lose interest for other reasons too.' The conscience answered.

Ron knew that she had loved him, and when she declined him (Ron) he knew it was true, it didn't matter what his conscience told him.

Now sirius was gone, and all he felt was guilt, that he could ever think about Sirius in such a bad way.

**Harry's POV**

Harry looked at the clock, it was 12:54, only six more minutes left in class. As much as he needed to pay attention in potions, he just couldn't bring himself to look at the teacher and take in knowledge.

Five months ago, he lost his last connection to anything, After Sirius died everything along with it died as well. His connection to his parents, his only parental figure in life, and well... just everything. Now he had nothing, and he felt like nothing.

Then all of a sudden he felt a tiny bit of happiness rush through him, it was a picture, and only a picture, of a certain redhead whom he had known for five years, and whom he had recently come to love. She was smiling and it made him smile, but then he realized maybe he shouldn't be smiling, and his thoughts drifted back to Sirius.

**Ginny's POV**

Looking at the clock, Ginny was wondering when her study session would be over, it was the most boring period of the day, well today at least. All she could think about was Harry. She had loved him for five years now, and now his heart was slightly... no almost completely broken due to the fact that his only family connection died a couple months ago.

'Who am I kidding, he will never want me anymore. He never wanted me. Now is just not a good time, and I don't know know when it will be now.' She spoke to herself. 'God I'm being so selfish, here he is, losing his only hope in having a father-like figure, and now he's gone, and all I can think about is how I'm going to suffer. God I'm such a bitch.'

**End POV**

The bell rang and the whole of the Potions class rushed out of the class. The golden trio, however didn't, they took their time. Ginny too, was last to leave her class, which happened to be right across from Snape's class.

The four of them met up in the dungeon corridor, and they exited the dungeons and entered the main hallway. The only thing was that nobody was in there. Usually this hallway would be packed at this time, because now was the time for lunch.

"What's going on? Where is everybody?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we are just late, but that doesn't make sense the bell only rang like a minute ago." Hermione said.

"Right."

"Well, maybe we are all going crazy, and we really are late, only one way to find out." Ginny added.

"True." Said Hermione.

The four of them walked to the Great Hall, and went to open the doors. There was definitely noise coming from inside. Hermione and Ginny went to open the doors with Harry and Ron behind them.

Soon enough the noise inside the Great Hall went dead silent as did the voices of Harry and Ron. What they were looking at was absolutely unbelievable.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Right so what do you think so far? I know it is only the first chappie, but I will have the next one up by tomorrow, that is if everyone likes it. Kisses!**


	2. What?

**Alright, so I got lots of reviews for this story so I take it you guys like it... YAY! That makes me really happy, like swirling around in my chair happy (haha... random). Anyway here is the next chappie, I hope you guys like it, and please please please review!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_/Recap/_

_The four of them walked to the Great Hall, and went to open the doors. There was definitely noise coming from inside. Hermione and Ginny went to open the doors with Harry and Ron behind them. _

_Soon enough the noise inside the Great Hall went dead silent as did the voices of Harry and Ron. What they were looking at was absolutely unbelievable._

_/End Recap/_

**Chapter Two **

**WHAT?**

"What the bloody hell?" two voices sounded, at the same time.

Ginny, Hermione and Ron all turned to Harry, while the contents of the Great Hall turned to Harry as well, only this wasn't Harry. It looked a lot like Harry, in fact they could pass as twins, however Harry was standing at the entrance to the Great Hall, and this boy, whoever he was, was sitting at the Gryffindor table. They couldn't both be Harry, what was going on? The Great Hall was now absolutely silent.

"Harry? But that can't be Harry, Harry's right here." Ron went on.

"Then how am I over there too?" Harry asked, as he pointed to his twin look-alike sitting down.

"What in pisses name is going on here?" An attractive (well to the ladies at least, maybe some blokes too, lol) raven-haired boy asked as he stood up and walked over to Harry. "James?" he asked Harry expecting he would reply.

"Yes?" The Harry look-alike called from the table. The raven-haired boy who was in front of Harry turned to the boy who answered to the name of James.

"Prongs get over here, like now!" The boy called to James who instantly ran over. "Prongs did you know you had a clone?"

Ever since this boy had approached Harry, he had been silent, but now, something caught his attention. "Wait did you say Prongs?" Harry asked.

James shot Harry a look, "Yes, what of it?"

Harry's jaw dropped. He was standing in front of his dad, and this raven-haired loud mouth had to be Sirius.

"Padfoot, what's with these people? What's with this bloke? Why are they here? Who are they? Why does this one have my face, and why is he using it to look at me funny?" James was starting to panic.

"I don't know, but I don't think I like it either." This 'Padfoot' answered James.

Then all was silent again, no one spoke now, Ron even seemed to be holding his breath. However awkward as this was, the silence was soon broken.

"MR. POTTER!" A voice rumbled throughout the hall. The students all turned to see Dumbledore.

"Yes?" Both Harry and James answered. Harry knew Dumbledore was probably talking to James, but it was out of instinct for him to answer.

Now all the students eyes' were back on the "twins." Harry looked at James, who was shooting a cold look his way, and out of fear turned back to looking at Dumbledore.

"I don't know what is going on here, but would the four strangers and Messer's Potter, Black, Lupin, and Lady Evans please meet me in my office immediately please!" and with a twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore calmly walked out of a side exit.

James, Sirius, and another boy (most likely Lupin, in which case, Remus) rushed past Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and James shot them all, especially Harry, dirty looks. Before they saw Lily Evans (as Harry presumed Dumbledore was talking about his mother) get up and leave, Hermione told them that they should get going, and find out what was going on.

As much as Harry wanted to see his mother, he knew he would in a few minutes and followed Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

They arrived at the statue to the entrance of Dumbledore's office, and Ron said, "Great, he didn't tell us the password."

"I think the headmaster is one step ahead of you." Hermione said as she pointed to one of the statues wings. On top of it sat a cellophane wrapper, which was silver. It was a muggle sweet, a peppermint patty wrapper.

"Peppermint Patty." Hermione said confidently. Sure enough the statue moved aside, and the four of them were off up the stairs within no time.

They reached the top, and within a split second they heard a deep voice telling them to enter. "Alas, everybody is here. Now if you four would like to take a seat, then we can get started." Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, all took a seat aside Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus. Harry could not keep his eyes off of his mother. "Now, about me telling you all that I have no idea what is going on, well that is all a load of podge. I seemed to have forgotten something, that arrived in my mail this morning."

"What's that headmaster?" Lily asked.

"A letter. A very odd letter at that, I didn't even understand it up until now that is. It read, well why don't you see for yourself." He took a letter out of his desk drawer, and handed it to Ginny who was sitting on the end. She opened the envelope and pulled a very scrawny piece of parchment. Ginny read it to herself and looked very confused, as she handed it to Hermione sitting next to her. Hermione did the exact same as Ginny and then she too handed it on to the next of them in the row, who turned out to be Harry. Harry took out the letter and read...

_**Potter and they arrive today.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

"What?" Harry asked out loud.

"I will answer your questions in a moment Harry, but first let the rest see the letter." Dumbledore instructed.

Harry did as he was told and handed the letter off to Remus Lupin. The rest of them read the letter and everyone reacted the same. James even added a "What in bloody hell's name is this," which caused Remus and Sirius to laugh quite hysterically in fact.

"That's enough everyone." Dumbledore held up his hands in notion to calm down. "Now I expect you all are wondering what is going on." All eight of them nodded simultaneously. "Well it seems, that we have a very interesting year ahead of us." Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione's eyes widened at the sound of the word year. Were they stuck here for a year?

"Headmaster, year?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it seems that I wanted you four to experience something, which I am now just getting the gist of, and so I did what I thought best. Sent you back in time. I found this note in my pocket this morning and when I saw that it was signed by me, I knew exactly what was going on."

"Care to explain what this has to do with us." James said obnoxiously, he could care less that these four strangers were from the future, it wasn't as though it had never been done before.

"I think Harry can answer that one." Dumbledore said, and everyone put their eyes on him.

"I... um... er... well..." Harry couldn't believe what kind of state he was in.

00000000000000000000000000000

**I know it isn't long, but I also have to work on my other stories, I'm also Dracosgal769 and I have one story under that penname, so check it out. REVIEW! KISSES!**


	3. Red Heads

**Alright so... so many people have reviewed! I love it, and I love you guys for reviewing! Keep it up, lol. Anyway, sorry for not updating sooner, I am trying to fix up my other story, A Trip Down Memory Lane, check it out and tell me what you think! **

**HERE IT IS!**

**Chapter Three**

**Red Heads**

"Harry? Are you okay?" the headmaster asked as he looked towards Harry.

Harry looked very nervous, nauseas even, he was sweating profusely and his face was as pale as a... well as pale as a pale face would be, to put it bluntly.

"What? Oh yeah, just peachy." Harry said as he pushed his hand through his hair, something that James often did, and something that James noticed, and wasn't taking well inside his mind.

"Well then, let's get on with it shall we. Some of us have lives to go about!" James raged.

"Oi!" Ron shouted, "Shut it!"

"Ron, you don't need to speak up for me." Harry said.

"I don't care! Harry, he may be your dad, but he doesn't need to be such a prat about it! You're the one who has to tell him." Ron raved as Harry's eyes widened at what his friend just said. "What?"

"I hate to break it to you Ron, but Harry doesn't have to tell them anything, because you just did." Hermione said.

"Oh." Ron said as he blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry about that Harry."

While Ron was apologizing for his "little" mishap, James was going out of his mind.

"DAD?" James yelled, and now stood up. "DAD? How can I be his dad? He is the same age as me! Besides to have a kid you have to have -" however he stopped in mid-sentence.

"What?" Sirius asked without a clue.

"Um... never mind." James said blushing.

"James? Is this something I should know, because if it is, I urge you to tell us." Dumbledore said.

"Well... I... um... oh sod it..." James walked over to Dumbledore's side of the desk. He then whispered something in his ear that made Dumbledore go a little red and give a little chuckle.

"Well then Mr. Potter, that is very interesting, and good to know," Dumbledore said as James went crimson, 'but I believe that all this ruckus has messed with your memory. Have you already forgotten that Harry and his friends are from the future. You have a little time to play with."

James was now standing in front of his seat again, and when the headmaster pointed out this obvious fact, which he so gallantly forgot about, he fell into his chair. Now James held the sweaty and pale face.

"Son? Dad? I'm a dad? I have a son?" James was now talking to himself. then his face went even paler, and he looked up at Dumbledore once more, who knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"I think you should ask... your son." Dumbledore answered before James had a chance to ask the question.

James' stomach flip flopped at the sound of this. He barely knew his... son, and now he was going to ask him a life-altering (for James at least) question. He gulped and nodded as he stood up and straightened his robes.

He walked over to the door of the headmasters office, and motioned for Harry to come too. Harry quickly got up from his seat. He was going to speak to his dad, one on one, for the first time in his life. He couldn't imagine what James was thinking, but he knew that he felt like he was about to throw up.

He reached James, who was looking at the ground saying something to himself, which sounded like he was trying to calm himself down, but Harry wasn't quite sure.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Harry asked smiling, trying to make his father, and himself, feel better.

"Yeah, um... well... wow, this is nerve-wrecking!" James said, as he brushed his hand through his hair. Harry noticed this and smiled at the likeness they already shared.

"Tell me about it." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well first of all, I'm really sorry for acting like a prick. I was out of line, and I shouldn't have reacted that way. It's just when some stranger shows up with your face, and your, well your everything you tend to get a little freaked out." James said as he grasped the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Harry said.

"No worries, if you look like me, then you are a very gifted person." James said completely full of himself. When he said this Harry and himself heard three scoffs come from where the others were still sitting, most-likely the girls. Harry just laughed.

"Thanks, I think."

"No problem, now about this question. Who-" James stopped and looked up to see everyone staring at them. "Do you mind?"

Everyone suddenly averted their eyes somewhere else, but James still didn't trust them. He pulled Harry closer to him, and Harry flinched at the touch of his father's hand. Soon enough he saw his father bring his face closer to his ear. He was going to whisper the question.

"Ooh. So that is what you wanted to know." Harry wiped the sweat from his face.

"Yeah, what did you think I was going to ask?"

"Never mind." Harry said.

"So, what's the answer?" James asked eagerly.

"Well let's just say, she doesn't like you very much-" Harry started, but was cut off by Lily.

"Well there's a surprise." She scoffed. Even though James had whispered the question everyone knew he wanted to know who Harry's mother was. When Lily said this, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all laughed.

"But, she will learn to love you. She is very beautiful, a red head in fact-" once again cut off from Lily.

"NO! You have got to be kidding me, not a red-head, the por sod, why is it always redheads that have to suffer?"

"Will you just let me tell him." Harry turned to his mother.

"Will you get on with it then?" James butted in, Harry could tell he was getting antsy ever since he said she was a red head, he also couldn't believe that Lily hadn't caught on yet.

"Yeah sorry." Harry said, as he was about to say Lily's name, James stopped him one more time.

"Wait, whisper it to me."

"Okay." Harry said as he brought his mouth up to James' ear. "She is in this room right now. Her name is the perfect white flower, and you have loved her your entire school life."

James pulled away from Harry, and looked at him in shock, however soon enough a smile grew on his face.

**00000000000**

**Right so the next chapter is his reaction, and will Lily find out or is she just sitting here for nothing... we will just have to review to find out. KISSES!**


	4. Another Sorting

**Hey, hey, hey people, thank you thank you thank you for your lovely reviews, I love you all so much... here is a lovely shoutout from chapter three...**

**Louiebugooey- Oh my golly golly gosh (haha...ring a bell?), I am so sorry I didn't update at that second... lol. I have to write each chapter out on paper before I type it up and post otherwise the chappies suck (I hate writing improve wise). Anyway I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, and I'm glad you love my story... Happy reading!**

**Lilyjamesandharrypotter- I'm glad you are loving it... by the way I love your name... minus lily and add Sirius, Draco, Ron, and many others, and you've got my future husbands all lined up in a row, lol... hope you like what you read!**

**Brillianblonde9- haha your name is so funny... we are like one already I can tell, lol. My story is cute... yay! Hope you like the chappie!**

**Amrawo- ah another devoted reader... you have read all chapters of both of my time travel fics, and to that I am extremely grateful, it makes me feel so loved :) anyway I hope you like the upcoming plot... stuff.**

**LOTZAstuffINmyHead- I'm glad that I rock, and that my story is funny to you. I'm glad that that point is actually coming across to people... that my story is meant to have some humor... I think it's funny, but then again I am one of those people who laugh at their own jokes so enough said there... ENJOY!**

**Reanne1102- Another one who thinks it's funny... YAY! I'm glad you like it... keep reviewing and I will keep posting!**

**Fork-tofu-pingpong-fish- first off, your name absolutely rocks my eyelashes (that's right people my eyelashes). I'm really happy how you called me one of your fav time travels fics, that almost made me cry (almost, I may be a girl, but I'm no pansy! Lol) Enjoy!**

**QHLuver- I am probably one of the meanest people when it comes down to cliffhangers, I love writing them (but might I add I know how you feel when I say I hate reading them). Get used to it, muahahahah, lol that was my attempt to an evil laugh. Happy reading!**

**If I missed anyone I'm deeply sorry... tell me in your review for this chapter and I will kick myself for you! ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**p.s. I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Four**

**Another Sorting**

/Recap/

"Wait, whisper it to me."

"Okay," Harry said as he brought his mouth to James' ear. "She is in this room right now. Her name is the perfect white flower, and you have loved her your entire school career."

James pulled away from Harry and looked at him in shock, however soon enough a smile grew on his face.

/End Recap/

"What are you smiling at? Two seconds ago you were on the verge of going stark raving bonkers and now you're happy?" Lily asked incredulously.

Harry and James looked at each other. They looked each other dead in the eye...

'_Wow, he has her eyes. His mother's eyes. His beautiful mother's eyes... my beautiful wife's eyes... wait... is she my wife? Do we get married?' James thought, he was now frowning on the outside and panicking on the inside._

"Now he's flippen frowning! I swear if he was anymore bipolar people would begin to think he was a woman!" Lily raged.

"Ms. Evans that is quite enough. Now Harry, James, would you care to tell us who Harry's mother is?" Dumbledore asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

James and Harry once again looked at one another. This time James looked scared. Harry could sense his father's fear, and then turned to the headmaster and the rest of the group.

"Professor... can James and I talk to you after this meeting?" Harry asked.

"Of course, alas... I will ask Ms. Evans if she would greatly oblige to stay behind as well." The headmaster asked.

"Of course. Head business I presume?" Lily asked, still completely and utterly clueless.

Dumbledore looked up to Harry and James, who were looking at him with pleading faces, begging him not to tell her yet, "You could say that." He said smiling at the two gents who were relieved and happily smiling back at him now.

Harry and James then sat in their seats, and looked towards the headmaster.

"Shall we move on to our next subject?" he asked, and everyone nodded. "well, then without further ado, onto the sorting."

"SORTING?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, all asked in confusion.

"Headmaster, you must be mistaken. We have to get back home. We can't stay here." Hermione said.

"Ms. Granger, I know of the lives that the four of you have led in the future, and I believe that for right now it would be better if you stay here. Plus we don't actually know how you got here, and therefore we have no way of getting you back. However we are working very hard with the muggle technique called guessing and checking, and the four of you will be informed as soon as we know anything."

"Well at least you are trying." Hermione said with a sigh. "God only knows what would happen if we were stuck here."

"Believe me the feeling is mutual." Sirius mumbled, however loud enough for everyone to hear him, which earned him a 'lovely' scowl from one Ms. Hermione Granger.

"Now, now..." Dumbledore said, trying to keep the peace, "Shall we continue with the sorting?"

Hermione sighed and said, "If we must."

"Okay then, Ms. Granger, if you will kindly sit on the stool over there." Dumbledore said as he pointed to a rackety old wooden stool in the corner. The sorting hat was already sitting on top, and to be quite honest it looked exactly the same.

Hermione stood up, taking her time, and by the time she reached the stool, Dumbledore was already holding the hat up ready to sort her.

She reluctantly sat down and she saw that all eyes, save for Sirius', were on her. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head, and she almost instantly felt it wake up and start whispering things to her.

'_So you are from the future... well there is no need to tell you that you are at the top of your class, and to tell you the truth, if the school year hadn't already started, you would have beaten our dear Lily Evans for the Head Girl badge, but that is besides the point. I see that you have a great love... oh and using occlumency to block out who... I was right you are a smarty. Well since you won't let me dwell on that thought of who it is, let me tell you to never second guess yourself and to act upon your feelings before it is too late. Now before further ado... I believe that you would succeed in... _GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. As happy as she and the rest of them were to find out that she would still reside in her respectful house, one was not so pleased.

"Fan-bloody-tastic!" Sirius said, as the other's congratulated her.

"I will have you know that I am about up to here with your immature attitude, I will be a Gryffindor, for the rest of the year and you better perk up, or prepare to be anatomically changed within a split second." Hermione snapped.

Sirius suddenly sat up straight and crossed his legs in protection of his "jewels," as the rest of them, including Dumbledore gave a small laugh.

"Well then, pressing on... Harry, will you please step up." Dumbledore said as he motioned for Harry to take a seat on the stool.

Sirius took more interest in him, he didn't necessarily like him, but he absolutely couldn't stand Hermione and anyone looked like cake when compared to her at that moment.

"Good luck." James managed to say with a smile. Everyone could definitely tell he was nervous... what if his son ended up in Slytherin?

Harry sat down with a smile on his face, everyone watching him...

"_Harry Potter, well, well, well, here to follow in your father's greatness I suppose. There is no surprise there. A sense of mischief, and trouble is in your blood, however you are filled with love, and for a certain bird as well. You also have never let anyone down. You have a tendency to beat down on yourself for the happenings of others, and my advice to that is to forget it, you have no say in what goes on. A loyal friend, a brave boy, with your wits and... average smarts about you, there is no harm in placing you in... _GRYFFINDOR!" the room exploded with cheers, and sirius even said congratulations to the 'new' member of his house.

"Welcome... Harry." James gulped. He couldn't call him son, not just yet, it was way to soon, plus the fact that he still was exactly the same age as him, and it would look a little weird. "Hey, just out of curiosity, what two houses are you two in, in the future?"

"Gryffindor." Harry and Hermione said together smiling.

James just smiled at this.

"Ms. Weasly, you next."

Ginny walked up to the stool and gladly sat down. Harry looked up at her and blushed, he could not help but notice his best friends little sister as the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Sirius caught this and looked over at Ginny who was smiling... he couldn't help but feel the same way as Harry.

'_Ah, Ginevra... welcome to Hogwarts... again. I see you too have a love... what is it with you girls? Well there is Harry Potter, and he most definitely isn't a girl, but his love life is for him to determine. Why not show some of your love, eh. Well that is far from the point. You my dear, being a fiery red-head with a hot temper, have the potential to be great. You have wonderful friends, who only think the best of you, and I am quite knowledgeable of how well you treat them in return... as a great, loyal friend... I here-by place in you in... _GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Once again the crowd cheered, Sirius and Harry were noticeable louder than the rest.

"Welcome fellow red-head." Lily said with a smile, "Although I will warn you on the up comings of this year. It is going to be difficult. What with N.E.W.T.s coming up at the end of the year."

"Oh, I'm a sixth year." Ginny said going a little pink.

"Really?" Lily, Remus, James, and Sirius all asked at the same time.

'_Bugger, well that just takes some of the fun out of it now doesn't it.' Sirius thought. _

'_I bet you she is still a real great shag.' His conscience answered._

'_Yeah, but the fact that she is a six is a bit weird, I mean she doesn't look any younger than the rest of us... I don't know, it would just be weird.'_

"Actually, Ms. Weasly..." Dumbledore started.

'_There is an actually... I'm listening.' Sirius thought smiling on the inside._

"I have looked over your record, and noticed that you are less than one year younger than the oldest student in the seventh year... following this, you have remarkable grades, and taking in your current situation, if you like... you are eligible to skip the sixth year and head straight on to your N.E.W.T course, as a seventh year."

'_Completely forget all that stuff I said about weird. This is going to be fun.' Sirius smiled, this time on the outside._

Harry, however was the first to give her a congratulations hug. "Say yes Ginny." He said.

She giggled, and said, "Yes, thank you, I great fully accept."

"Wonderful, now I am sorry to be a pain, but we should really proceed, with Mr. Weasly."

"Wait you two are related?" Sirius asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, you nit, can't you tell by their red hair. Wow, sometimes I wonder if there is any hope." Lily fumed.

Ron laughed and stepped up to the stool. He sat down with a hopeful smile on his face.

'_Another Weasley? Well, I guess your parents were busy. Anyway... you like your sister and two friends are also in love? What is wrong with this group, I feel as though I'm in a chick flick... and for you, who doesn't know anything that is something that muggle girls enjoy...extremely sappy bunch of rubbish to men. Anyway... a noble gentlemen at heart, you have always stood up for the good of your friends, whether you are the pansiest bloke ever, you never back down. You are a true... _GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again breaking out in applause, Ron went back to sit with his housemates.

"Well, well, well, four new Gryffindors? How come I have the feeling that with one more Potter, two Weasleys and a Granger, this year will prove to be nothing like the rest." Dumbledore said as he sat back down behind his desk. "Now, I think that is all for tonight. I believe you three know where your house is, and Remus and Sirius will assist you with the password." He said as he looked at Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. "As for, Harry, James and Lily, I would like to see you for just a little while more, if you wouldn't mind." They all nodded and Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Remus, and Sirius left the room quietly.

"Now then..." Dumbledore said as he put his focus onto Lily, James, and Harry.

**000000000000000000**

**Muahahaha! What is going to happen? Well I think we all know what is going to happen, but the question is how will Lily react? Review lots! Kisses **

** Dominique**


	5. PostMeeting

**OW OW! I love people who review my stories... people, don't you love it when people review your fics... why don't you do the same to mine, (if you already do, snaps for you, and if you don't SHAW(that's a random word I use, lol)). Anyway here is chapter five. I am working on a new story as well, so look out for it!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything... every single little bit of everything... I don't even know what I own... jk I own bull shit, however what's this... oh I'm getting something... it's coming to me, oh... oh... I own the plot? What's this? Oooohhh that's right I own the plot, so don't steal it!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Btw, I know this is a HGSS fic mainly, but one, I have to get some things out of the way, and two, I told you there would be a lot of relationships going on in this fic.**

**Chapter Five**

**Post-Meeting**

"Alas, we are alone to discuss further matters." Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eyes.

"Um, Headmaster, if you don't mind, do you think we can discuss the Head's business before you talk to the boys, so I can get back to my studies. I mean, only if it is of no inconvenience to you, of course." Lily said.

'_Headmaster's pet.' James' conscience snarled._

'_Shut up! That is the mother of my children you are talking about!' _

'_And it's funny how you have yet to woo her.' The conscience argued back._

'_Bugger off!' James ended it._

"Actually Lily, what I am going to talk about with Harry, and James, coincides with what I want to talk about with you."

"Oh." She said simply. "But Headmaster, how can Harry's mother and I possibly coincide- oh... my... God!" Lily started to hyperventilate. "I –gasp-I'm- gasp- the-gasp- redhead- gasp!" she fell back in her chair, she was unconscious.

James jumped up out of his seat and ran to her side, "Lil's! Lil's wake up!" he was shaking her vigorously, trying to get her to wake. "Lily, come on darling wake up!"

Harry was sitting on the edge of his seat, waiting to see what would happen. To both James and Harry's surprise, the shaking and saying her name was working. Lily's eyes opened and she looked deeply into James' eyes, who's were looking at her in the strangest way. Lily started to giggle, as though she were drunk.

"hahahaha, I'm going to have your kid. Potter did you hear, this boy is _our_ son!" Lily was going into Hysterics now. "Oh this is good, I can't wait to tell everyone that I get to have James Potter's baby." Her eyes then closed, and she had stopped giggling too. Then she opened them slightly again. "Potter why aren't you laughing, you usually laugh at your own pranks. Did something go wrong?"

James just looked into her eyes as he held onto her arms still. He had a sense of sorrow in his eyes, at the thought of her thinking this could be a joke. Lily saw this and questioned her thoughts for a second before asking, "This is a prank isn't it? James?"

"I'm afraid not Lily." James answered softly.

Lily looked at him strangely before she fell unconscious into his arms.

"Mr. Potter can you hold her up for a second, she needs to go to the hospital wing. Hold her upright so I can levitate her." Dumbledore said quickly.

James tried to stand with Lily's body leaning on him motionless. She was actually quite light, and it made him wonder whether she was eating enough. She couldn't weigh more than an eight year old. Anyways, he held her up with great ease in the end, and soon enough she was floating in the air, and Dumbledore was motioning for both of them to follow him.

"Me too professor?" Harry asked, he was a bit shocked with the way all this had gone down.

"You are her son aren't you Harry?" Dumbledore asked smiling.

"Oh yeah, silly me." Harry said as he ran to catch up with James.

They were just about to enter the infirmary, and James looked over to Harry, with a huge smile.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, as he was a bit confused with the fact that his mother was unconscious and his father was happy.

"Fine." James said, still smiling.

"Do you reckon she is going to be okay?" Harry asked as he pointed to Lily who was now floating into the hospital wing.

James motioned for Harry to go inside as well before he said, "She just konked out is all. She should be fine in a few hours."

"Well that's good, but what I meant was, do you think she is going to be alright with me being you two's son." Harry said, but James just stood there silently when Harry asked this.

The four of them were now inside the hospital wing and Lily was placed onto a bed. Madam Pomfrey rushed to the bed, and soon shooed the three men out. Harry and James sat in the waiting room, while Dumbledore trusted that James would show Harry around, even though he already knew, and then he left them to themselves.

James finally answered, "the truth is, I have absolutely no idea, the fact that I am going to have a kid with my dream girl, is my wish come true. As well as the fact that this said kid has my great looks and her amazing eyes." This made Harry laugh. "But she already reacted to the news, and I don't know what to think of it. I don't know if you noticed but Lily has never really had any strong affection towards me."

"Yeah I noticed." Harry said frowning.

"Well you are from the future, we must have told you stories of how we get together, what do I do about this?" James said.

Suddenly Harry felt the pit of his stomach flip flop, he had never known his parents, and he didn't know what to tell his father now.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Alright not as long as I usually go for, but oh well. The next chappie should be GREAT! Haha, well you know the routine. REVIEW! Kisses Dominique**


	6. A Lie and A Friendship

**Alright people, I love those of you who reviewed, there are too many of you to type out all those personal replies, but just so you know, I LOVE YOU! One person in particular pointed out that in last chapter's note, I said that this was a HGSS story... DON'T WORRY... that was a complete and total typo! It is a HGSB story, so if I freaked you out, I'm so sorry... Alright I hope you like this chappie, I know it has been a long time running, but I have had so much to do for my honors English class, I want to throw my teacher down the stairs, but I don't want to go to jail over her, if I wanted to get thrown in jail I would do something worth getting thrown in jail for... which I can't really think of right now, but if it comes to me I'll let you know. Anyway here is the chapter... and don't worry, this is and will be a HGSB story eventually, I just have to get some things out of the way.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Six**

**A Lie and a Friendship**

Harry's stomach dropped when his father asked him about their future, he didn't know what to say. "Oh I'm sorry, but a year after I'm born, you guys die," didn't seem quite appropriate at the time. What was he supposed to do, his parents had no future, and it was because of him. If he hadn't been that damn boy in the prophecy, his parents would probably be alive right now, and he would most likely be living a normal life, none of this boy-who-lived shit.

"Harry, are you alight? You look a little pale. Was it something I said? You're not going to flip out or pass out like Lily are you? Oh dear God, please don't tell me, you have your mother's emotions. I don't know if I could deal with two bipolar women around!"

Harry's face gained its color back again, and he smiled, he even laughed a little. "Are you calling me a girl?"

James let out a burst of laughter, and said, "Well you should have seen your face! It was fucking scary, like watching a male version of the Titanic."

Harry laughed at this, but then a look of confusion spread across his face. "Wait, aren't you pureblood? How do you know about the Titanic let alone movies, and movies from the future too?"

"Um... two words, Muggle Studies, and what in hell's name is a movie?"

Harry was a bit confused by this. "Wait how do you know that Titanic is a chick flick if you don't know what a movie is?"

"Oh is that what those moving pictures, telling stories are called? Movies? Oh, I completely forgot about that. Well let's just say, that um, I am a bit obsessed with Lily and when I found out she liked these movie things, I found out about a few of them. I have only heard things about them, and heard that this one was rather gushy."

"Yeah, well once this is all fixed and figured out, I will conjure one up and you can watch one, however I am putting my foot down and saying that we are not watching Titanic!"

"Why not, I heard it was gushy but what's wrong with it?" James asked.

"Gushy? If you want gushy you can go watch Bridget Jones, but Titanic? Now way, it's not gushy it's a fucking chick flick. But now wait, how does she know about this movie? It hasn't been made yet?"

"Oh, well, we are wizards. You are from the future... things can be done, I'm sure she just conjured a futuristic movie, something like that. And wait, what is this Bridget Jones, and chick flick shit about?"

"Oh well Bridget Jones is a movie, that I would consider gushy, and a chick flick...well..." Harry smeared his hand over his face, and looked back up again, "Oh god, how do I explain this one?" he paused for a second and then said, " Ok, you know what a chick is right? And if you say a baby bird, I am going to have to kill you!"

James laughed, "No, of course I know what a chick is, I have plenty of them flocking me everyday. What kind of idiot wouldn't know what a chick is... well there is our friend Peter, you'll meet him, and then you'll understand when I say, he still believes in cooties."

Harry laughed, but at the same time, he also tensed up at the mentioning of his parent's betrayer. "Well I was just checking, you never know these days. Anyway, with that said, a flick is just a slang term for a movie. So all in all, a chick flick is just another term for an over-romantic, make you want to ball your eyes out in tears, type of excuse to feel sympathy for all of woman kind, and believe me when I say you don't want to get into that type of thing. It gives girls the wrong idea about you."

"Oh, I see." James said incredulously.

"You don't believe me? Well let me tell you, it gets better... they are all about how some guy breaks this girls heart, or how he died and left her heartbroken, and then she moves on and finds another guy. Once again, just an excuse to make the whole world feel sorry for women, and make the male race look like a pile of dog shit! Believe me, stay away from the damn things, they are terrifying. Not only do girls expect you to watch them with you, but they expect you to cry and everything, and when you don't, they get all angry and mad at you, and then you're really shot to hell. Nothing good can come from these things!"

"Ok, I believe you, they do sound like hell! Tell you what on the other hand, why don't we watch another movie instead of Titanic."

"Fine by me." Harry answered with a laugh.

Then they were silent for about thirty seconds. James finally broke the ice, with the question Harry had been dreading ever since the conversation changed to chick flicks.

"So Harry, you never actually answered me. How do Lily and I get together, what are the stories?"

Once again Harry's stomach flip-flopped. How was he supposed to tell his father that in a few short years, the Dark Lord would drop by his house, hand a few killing curses out, and then be on his way, oh and don't forget the part when he survives the killing curse and receives that retarded "boy who lived" title.

"Harry are you alright? Your face is doing that thing again."

"No, no I'm fine. Really, it's just... just-"

"Well spit it out!" James said eagerly.

Now Harry began to panic internally, what was he going to do? He could lie, but where would that put him. Well anything seemed better than the truth at this time. "Well actually, to be honest, I've never actually asked about it. It never really occurred to me that I would be speaking to you in the past, and that I would have to fill you in, I'm sorry... if I'd have known, I totally would have found out for your case. Sorry."

James looked disappointed, "that's alright, I suppose I have to do it by myself anyway. How great would that be if I told Lily, that the reason we get together is because our son from the future gave me girl advise." Harry laughed at this and was somewhat happy that he was off the hook, however there was a tiny bit of guilt inside of him for lying.

"Yeah, I don't think that would play well with your image." Harry laughed.

"I'm with you on that one. I will just have to figure it out on my own. No worries, I've been doing it for the past six years, what's a whole lifetime going to do to me?"

"Good on ya!" Harry laughed, even though on the inside he felt sick to his stomach. He would have to tell James sooner or later. Right now Harry had his mind set on later. First he was going to enjoy the time he had with his parents.

"So, how odd is it that you are the same age as your dad?" James laughed.

Harry actually hadn't found this odd. Maybe he would have if they were still alive today, but thinking about that again would just be redundant.

'_Right, he just doesn't want to make this easy on me does he.' Harry thought, 'Now I have to push this lie even further, and all I can say is that this is all going to end in tears.'_

"Actually, I don't find it that odd at all. Um, you see, I don't think I really see you as my dad right now. At least not after this conversation. I have never needed girl advice, nor have we talked about chick flicks, it's always been more masculine stuff, like Quidditch, and for future references I would really prefer if we kept it that way." Harry laughed as did James.

"That goes for me too, and good on ya with the whole not needing girl advise, you take after me in that department." James said and they both laughed. "I'm not saying your mum is checking out the girls, I'm just saying... um... oh sod it. Continue what you were saying."

Harry chuckled and went on, "I don't know, after this, I see us more as mates than father and son. That is not a bad thing, it is just seeing your dad being the same age as you and talking about this type of stuff openly, just puts that image in my mind. Like I don't think I can go around calling you dad. One I think people will think I'm off my rocker and two it would seem awkward to both of us."

"I agree with you on that note." James said smirking.

"So, do you think I can call you James? I mean, unless you really want me to call you dad. It's just that, when I think of dad I see forty year old man who is always on my case about not getting in trouble and cleaning my room, well that is mum, in both cases," Harry laughed, "but you get my point, right."

James laughed and said, "Absolutely, I don't think I would be comfortable calling you son just yet."

_Harry smiled and thought, 'thank the lord he believes me!'_

"So, I'm James and you're Harry. Friends?" James held out his hand for Harry to shake.

He took it and shook it saying, "Friends."

"So friend," James started, making Harry chuckle. "What do you often get up to in the future?"

Somehow all Harry could think about was how he had to fight Voldemort when he got back to his time. He said, before James would get suspicious, "Oh, you know, this and that." He said as he looked at his 'friend,' "Actually, I have a knack for getting myself in trouble."

"Oh thank the lord! For a second I thought you were completely soft. Well it's good to know that I gave you some of my genes. But I expect you already know about me and my marauder days, which is technically these days, but whatever."

Harry laughed and said, "Actually, I'm always at school these days, so I rarely hear any stories. Would you mind telling me what you guys do... and who are the marauders?" he added that last part, just to go along with the rest of his big, fat lie.

"Wow, we really don't talk much do we?"

"Nope." Harry said. _'We've never talked.' He thought sadly. _"We used to," he lied, "but ever since I started school we haven't had much time to, and I guess I just kind of... I don't know... have a short attention span when it comes down to what we did talk about before school."

"Well, I can understand, I barely have time to talk to my parents. And that short attention thing is totally my fault, my attention span when it comes down to listening to adults is absolutely zilch." This caused Harry to laugh. "But anyway, the marauders are-" he was cut off.

"Mr. Potter?" it was Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes?" both boys said, standing up in interest that somehow Lily's condition had improved.

"No, just that Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said pointing to Harry.

"What? What are you talking about just him? That is my future girlfriend, wife and mother of my children in there, and I'm not allowed to go in there? What total and utter bollocks!" James raged.

"Mr. Potter please calm down." Madam Pomfrey started. "And might I point out the operative word used, being future, and also that Ms. Evans has requested the presence of solely Mr. Potter here. I cannot allow you to see her if she wishes against it, it would simply be unethical for me, as a medi-witch, to allow."

"Do you not want me to go James? Because if you don't want me to, I will decline her request." Harry said.

"Ms. Evans is quite desperate to see you Mr. Potter. I suggest you fulfill her wish."

"Don't worry Harry, you go. I am not going to take away from my girls wishes, and yes Madam Pomfrey, I know she isn't mine yet, but she will be. However that is besides the point. The point is Lily wants to talk to you, Harry, she is your mother. It is not fair that she didn't get to talk to you all this time, while I did. So you go and talk to her. I need to get back to the rest of the Marauders anyways. Major planning for the next... um... event. Go... I'll fill you in later." He smirked at the last piece of information.

He then saw Madam Pomfrey's face, and ran out of the infirmary, before she had a chance to yell at him. Running he yelled back, "Say hello to my girl for me!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh and answer, "Will do!"

Harry was happy now, sure he felt really guilty that he had lied to his father, but he still beamed with excitement that he was actually getting to know his parents, or at least one of them. There was no knowing what Lily wanted to see him about.

He turned around to face the medi-witch and saw that she was glaring at him, probably thinking, _'oh great he's hanging out with him. God help the wizarding world,'_ but instead she just said, "Right this way Mr. Potter.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Alright, so, sorry it took so long for me to update, you can blame my English teacher and Paradise Lost for that, I have been so busy with reading it I have had absolutely no social life. SO PLEASE REVIEW! KISSES Dominique

p.s. GO AND SEE HP 4, IT WAS AMAZING!


	7. Love, Hatred and Middle Names?

**Alright people, thank you so much for all the reviews, they were great! Alright, sorry it is taking so long for me to update my stories lately, but my English teacher is having us read more than one book at once (3 to be exact), I wonder if she realizes that we have other classes to attend to and that we have families and lives, and oh yeah not to mention that little thing called sleep! Anyway, I found some time, and I am finally updating! YAY! Well I won't keep you waiting any longer... ENJOY! BTW, don't worry, this is a SB/HG fic, at least it will be eventually, stick with me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Love, Hatred and... Middle Names?**

_/Recap/_

_There was no knowing what Lily wanted to see him about. He turned around to face the medi-witch and saw that she was glaring at him, probably thinking, 'oh great he's hanging out with him. God help the wizarding world,' but instead she just said, "Right this way Mr. Potter._

_/End Recap/_

Harry and Madam Pomfrey walked into the infirmary main, and Harry recognized it, all to well. Save for a few curtains that will later be replaced, it looked generally the same.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry was day-dreaming. He had been here barely four hours, and already so much had happened.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter, please pay attention!"

"What? Oh sorry Madam Pomfrey. I was lost in thought." Harry said.

"Yes, well while you're day-dreaming, there is a certain girl who would really like to talk to you." She sounded somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry," was all that Harry said.

"That's quite all right. Now, she is over there behind that curtain." She now seemed to soften her tone. Harry began to walk over to the white curtain, but turned back around when he heard the nurse say, "Oh Mr. Potter? Please be careful with what you say. We don't need any more trauma."

"Ok." Harry nodded and walked to the curtain. He reached the white piece of cloth, and stopped.

'_This is it. My first real conversation with her. Let's hope it goes well.' _He pulled the curtain open just wide enough so he could slide into her space. There she was, lying on her side, so that she was facing in the opposite direction. Harry's eyes were instantly drawn to her radiant red hair, amongst all the whit linen about. He instantly thought of two things. One being his best friends little sister, Ginny, and two how in the world it was possible for a woman with such vibrant red hair to produce a son with raven black hair, but he soon remembered his newly acquired friend.

He took a step into the berth and realized she had still not noticed he was there. He need to get her attention somehow, but how? Did he call her Lily? Did he call her mum? Or did he go with the almighty, 'hey you, redhead in the bed!' No he would settle with the old fashioned, and simple clearing of the throat. So he did. Clearing his throat, Lily shot around in the bed, causing Harry to jump out of his skin.

"Sorry." Lily said.

"NO, no, it was my fault. I shouldn't have startled you in the first place." Harry said with a small soothing smile.

She smiled back and realized he was still standing.

"Please sit." She motioned for him to sit at the foot of her bed. He questioned going ahead with the action until, "come on! Sit! I don't bite. Well if you've talked to Potter already, then maybe you would think otherwise at the moment. But I can assure you that 95 of anything that comes out of James Potter's mouth is invalid. Now sit."

Harry acquiesced to her request, and sat down on the foot of her bed. Then there was silence, awkward silence, for about five minutes. Harry looked down at his hands, and started to twiddle his thumbs. Lily saw this and decided the silence was becoming too much.

"So..." she started, having no idea what to say. Harry looked up at her and saw an undecided smile playing on her face. He reassured her by smiling himself, causing her smile to complete itself upon her face.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked slowly.

"I actually have no idea. Quite frankly I just needed to see you, to reassure that this was all actually happening. And now that I see it is very much happening, I'm-"

"Speechless?" Harry cut her off.

She laughed, "Well you definitely got that from me."

"What did I get from you?" Harry asked, smiling. He was happy that she was laughing, he didn't know if he could handle another one of her 'episodes,' and he'd barely been with her at all.

"My interrupting skills." She said with another laugh, joined by Harry's chuckle. "Well at least you have some of me in you. Gods help us if you were exactly the same as James. Although I will say you two share a striking resemblance."

"I know, except for my eyes, they're yours." Harry said, continuing to smile.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. I don't know if you realized, but Potter and I aren't on the closest of terms, hence why I didn't realize your eyes. For all I know, his eyes could be pink with blue spots and I still wouldn't have noticed. That's how Potter and I work, we don't notice each other." Somehow Harry thought she was lying.

"That's not what I gathered from him. From what I see, he's pretty much head over heals for you!"

"So that's what you two were talking about."

"Well... um... not exa- okay yes." Harry snapped.

Lily laughed, and shook her head.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"He's so typical! You've been here, what? Three, four hours?" she questioned, and Harry nodded, "yeah, and he's already putting on the "I love Lily," act for you! Oh very good Potter, what you couldn't wait until he'd been here for at least a day before you ambushed him!" Harry knew she was talking to herself.

He interrupted, "um... I don't think it is an act."

She shot her head to look him in the eye. "Oh Harry, please don't tell me you believe in his bull-shit!" When Harry looked away, breaking eye-contact, and confirming that he did, she asked, "but why?"

"Because, one I don't think he would speak like that about you, if he didn't mean it. Two, do you really think he would wait two hours in a hospital wing's waiting room, for someone he didn't have some feelings for, and who only passed out, and then to be rejected to visiting you? And three, you kind of marry him in the future, doesn't that have to involve some sort of love and affection?"

"But-"

He interrupted her again, "no buts, I have the proof, bollocks, I am the proof. Face it he loves you."

She sighed deeply, and said, "fine, I get it. But don't expect me to fall madly in love with him right away!"

"I would never push you to do such a thing. But please remember that without you two, there is no me, and that would be a dam shame if I didn't exist." He said laughing.

She giggled, "and to think, for a moment you had me going when I thought you might be like me, and not Potter. However, that last little statement of yours has just completely proved me wrong about you."

Harry burst out into laughter, on two notes, one being that what she said was absolutely true, and two being, his parents had no idea how alike they already were.

"I hope you are not laughing at me!" she said with a glaring smile.

Harry put his hand up to cover his mouth, so as to stop laughing, and then said, "no, no of course not, wouldn't think of it"

"Yeah right." She laughed.

"I wasn't, I swear by it!" Harry half lied, after all that wasn't the only thing he was laughing at. "I was laughing at the fact that this was exactly what James and I were talking about."

"You were talking about laughing at me?" Lily questioned, with a confused look on her face.

"No, he was worried that I wouldn't be anything like him, and that I screamed you all over."

This caused Lily to smile. But it wasn't just any smile like she had smiled in the conversation before. It seemed so much more genuine than the others, as though she was truly happy about something. He hoped it was something to do with James. Then an idea hit him. He remembered James had asked him for help regarding a certain redhead in front of him, and he thought he had the perfect way.

"Lily?" Harry asked. "Wait, I can call you that right? I mean James and I were talking about how this was all still a little weird, and that calling him dad and me son would only make it more awkward. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. I actually agree with the twit for once. It would be a little odd for you to cal me mum." She said grinning.

"Great, now where was I?" Harry asked himself out loud. He then remembered his plan to help James. " Oh right, can I ask you something?"

She looked a bit unsure, but thought, what the hell, so much had already happened, what's a little more. "Sure."

"Well it's just that you said, you don't notice James, basically in my point of view you kind of hate him." He started.

"Correct." Lily said plainly. "So what is your question?"

"Well, it's just that I've heard stories," _lie, _"from you," _another lie, _"and you've told me, many times, that you first fell in love with James around you fourth year." _Lie, lie, lie. _ It was all a lie, but what was a little, white lie going to do to her? He had lied to James, and everything was fine there, of course he planned on telling him, both of them, the truth, eventually.

Lily's face paled almost instantly, and she yelled, "WHEN DID I TELL YOU THAT?" She was asking him a question, but in reality she was just confirming what he had said.

Harry smiled, and said, "just now, actually."

"WHAT?"

"You never said anything like that. I just had to find out the truth, and now I know it." He smiled slyly.

"Why you little- come here!" she pushed her bed covers off and reached for Harry. Harry placed his hand on her head, so she couldn't get any further.

"Uh, uh, uh, I don't think so missy. What would Madam Pomfrey say if she saw you out of bed? Now get back under the covers." He pretended to be cross with her, but couldn't help but smile in the end. Things were going so well, and he couldn't believe it.

"Prat." She stated, crossing her arms.

"Now, now, no pouting. And I suggest you don't call your son names, what kind of example does that set?"

"Sure, now you call yourself the son. How father-like-son of you." This caused Harry to laugh. Soon enough lily, too, was laughing, and the mood was set to 'light' again.

When they had finished, Harry said, "Well, now that that is sorted out, I have one more question for you."

"Oh dear. Why do I have the feeling that I know what is coming?"

"Why haven't you told him? All those times, I know, he's asked you out, and you all those times, I know you've turned him down. Why?"

She sighed, "I don't know. I honestly don't. Sometimes when he talks to me, I want to slap him across the face, and knee him where it hurts," Harry grimaced at the thought, "but, then there are times when all I feel like is going up to him on a sofa and snuggling up close to him. He makes me absolutely bonkers, with hatred and love!"

"Well, maybe you should tell him that."

"Oh that would go down well. 'Hey James, I hate you, but don't worry, because I also love you. Oh and to make things more complicated I am now going to have your kid!"

"Hey I resent that!"

Lily laughed, "you know I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know, I was just kidding. But I wasn't kidding about what I said before. You should tell him. I highly doubt, no I know he won't reject you."

"Harry, what man in his right mind wouldn't run screaming if I said that to him."

"I didn't run, when you went spastic on me a minute ago." He cheekily smiled, "besides, I don't think I would tell him exactly like that. I f you told him like that, then I wouldn't blame him for running for dear life, but no worries, all you need to do is-"

"Modify it." She finished his sentence, sighing.

Harry smiled, "now look who's interrupting."

She smiled back, "I told you I gave that to you."

"So are you going to tell him? Or do I have to do it?"

"NO, no. I should do it." She said.

"Good, cause I wasn't going to do it anyway." He laughed.

"James Decklyn Potter the 2nd. Gods help the wizarding world."

"Now, that's not very nice... and... Decklyn?" Harry asked smirking.

"Yes, I know his middle name. Hey you knew I was obsessed with him! Don't act so surprised."

"In love? Yes. Obsessed? Neither you, nor I said anything about being obsessed. Besides using your Head Girl rights to look at students' files is not in love. Hell I wouldn't even call it obsessed, it's more like... stalkerish. (a/n: totally made that word up, lol).

"SHUT-UP! And how did you know I looked at his file?"

He smirked, "Once again, I didn't, you just did."

"I swear Harry James potter, when I get out of this bed, your head will have Peeves' name all over it!"

Harry laughed, but then realized something, "Hey, I didn't tell you my middle name, and as far as I'm concerned, I know I don't have a file here... yet. How did you know it was James?"

Lily now looked confused. "I don't know. I guess that is what name I would give you. After all you do look like him."

"And I have your eyes, but please don't give me your name as well!"

Lily laughed, "I don't know, I will have to keep that in mind for when the time comes."

They both laughed. Harry thanked Gods that this conversation hadn't been as difficult as the one with James. He actually thought it would be torture.

Half and hour later, when Madam Pomfrey came, Harry and lily were laughing hysterically.

"He actually found out what a movie was? And wanted to watch one?" Lily asked giggling.

Harry laughed, "yup, and Titanic, nonetheless!"

"Oh Lord!" She laughed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, but visiting hours are up, and Ms. Evans needs her rest." Madam Pomfrey said breaking the laughter.

"Awe, I wanted to talk to you more!" Lily whined.

"It's ok, you'll be out in the morning, we can talk more then." Harry said, "besides you have to think about what you are going to say to James."

"Ugh, don't remind me." She said.

Harry laughed, and said, "well until tomorrow." And with that he walked out through the curtain.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well, I hope it was worth the wait. My fingers are about to fall off. I hope you liked it and please...REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! KISSES! Dominique (hpobsessor)**


	8. Rejection

**Hello all, I have had a wonderfully, short, Christmas break (I HATE MY SCHOOL, WE GOT OUT THE DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS EVE AND WE GOT BACK TODAY , THE SECOND! AAAHHH!) Sorry about that, I just had to get my anger out. But all in all it was a blissful eight days. I had some mates from England come and visit, so it was well good. Shopping, pressies, the lot, it was great fun. And now I'm here in school during dance class (except for I'm injured so it is really a study period) typing this up for you guys, cuz I know you all hate me for my long delay! Please don't hate me! Anyway, I hope you like what I have to give you…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, please don't steal it.**

**p.s. if you hadn't figured it out yet, **_italics thoughts and conversations with consciences. _

**Chapter Eight**

**Rejection**

_/Recap/_

"_It's ok, you'll be out in the morning, we can talk more then"_

_/End Recap/_

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room. When he got there he saw all of his friends, old and new, sitting in different clumps around the room. Remus and Sirius were surrounding Ron and James, who were playing a menacing round of Wizards chess.

'_Well at least Ron finally has someone who can challenge him at the game.' Harry thought._

Over in the other corner of the room Ginny and Hermione sat talking. Hermione didn't look happy, and Ginny seemed to be trying to calm her down. It didn't seem to be working.

Glancing over at the boys, Harry decided they seemed content enough to deal with themselves, so he decided to try and help Ginny in cheering up Hermione.

Walking over to the two girls, Ginny saw him coming and mouthed, "help me." Smiling as he arrived, he asked, "What's going on here? Hermione, why are you crying?" Hermione turned around and had tears flying down her face. "What's happened?" Harry asked as she flew into his arms.

"Oh Harry, he's so horrid! I can't believe him, how could he be so nice in the future, and be such an ass here, and what the hell did I do wrong, I didn't even talk to him, can't a girl talk to Ron without getting called a stupid know-it-all who can't get her nose out of the books, and needs to learn how to brush her hair!" Hermione was now in hysterics, and was currently yelling at the top of her lungs. The rest of the common room was now silent, including the boys playing chess.

However, there was someone missing. Sirius Black, was MIA , and most likely the culprit of Hermione's wild emotions.

Harry noticed this, and as he looked at Ginny he asked, "Hermione, who said this to you?" Ginny however just shrugged.

"I don't know, she's just been ranting and raving about how she can't help her bushy hair, and then I told her that it usually is much more tame than it is now, and that it probably has something to do with this whole time travel thing. I promised her I would make some of my hair solution for her, and I got to work on it about five minutes ago. It takes about half an hour to brew, but the rest of it… I have no answer. She won't tell me who said those things, just that he was so horrid, and now we know he is nice in the future."

"_Was_ nice." Hermione softly corrected.

"What do you mean, was nice, he isn't nice anymore?" Ginny asked with a confused look on her face.

"No Ginny, I have a feeling she means that in a different tense, as in he is no longer nice, because he no longer exists. Hermione," Harry turned to his other friend, "did Sirius say this to you?"

Hermione looked away and sniffed, then she simply nodded.

"What?" Ginny jumped up from her seat. "But he wouldn't say that, he was way to considerate to even think like that!"

"Well he _was_. Who's to say what he's like now." Harry said.

"We know what he's like. He is no better than his damn cousin and brother! He's just a filthy pureblood muggleborn hater, Slytherin!" Hermione yelled.

"Now Hermione... wait did he really say he hated muggleborns?" Harry asked .

"Well no, but I didn't really give him the chance, I kind of ran off to find you and then I ran into Ginny here." Hermione was still sniffing, however after saying this she dried her last tear.

"Well then," Harry said as he pulled his best friend into another hug, "don't call him a Slytherin, not yet."

"Don't call who a Slytherin?" a voice from behind asked. Harry, Ginny and Hermione, all turned around to find James standing there with Remus and Ron standing behind him. They were waiting for an answer. "Well who shouldn't be called a Slytherin?" James asked again. Hermione was standing somewhat behind Harry and Ginny, however when James asked this she pushed her way to the front, yelling. "YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"Remus?" James asked. "Don't call Remus a Sly-"

"No not Remus!" Hermione interrupted. "Your other best friend... Sirius Black!"

"Padfoot? A Slytherin? But why?"

Hermione didn't answer, instead, she broke out into tears again, and ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" Remus asked.

"I'm afraid Sirius might have made fun of Hermione, and gone a little bit too far. But don't worry, I would never call him a Slytherin, and neither would Hermione, she was just... just..."

"Angry?" Another voice asked, coming from the common room entrance. "Upset? Hurt?" They all turned to see Sirius in the doorway.

"Padfoot?"

ignoring his friend, Sirius continued, "Well I don't blame her, I deserve to be called a Slytherin, because I certainly acted like one."

"What exactly happened Pads?" Remus asked gently, not wanting to cause anymore turmoil.

Sirius took no time in hesitating, he got straight to the point. "Well you see..."

0000(Hermione's POV)0000

I strolled back towards the common room. I decided that the circumstances were as such that he was not entirely at fault. after all this was a somewhat different Sirius Black from the one I had known in the future. Just because he had started to hit on me does not mean I should have lashed out at him. But then again he didn't have to say those horrible things.

'_But he was hitting on you, and you flipped. I thought you liked him in the future. What happened?' My conscience asked._

'_I don't know. He was just acting so... so... arrogant. Besides I don't know if he was hitting on me really, that could just be the way he acts, come on you know the stories. And further more to add to my point, he was checking Ginny out in Dumbledore's office." I answered my thoughts._

'_So you do like him.' My conscience answered smugly._

'_Yeah... wait, what? Hey you tricked me!'_

'_Yeah, and you fell for it.'_

'_Ok fine, I still like him! There you happy now... you win.'_

'_Hahahaha!' my conscience laughed._

'_What's so funny?'_

'_Oh nothing really, it's just that you would think that you, being one of the smartest witches around, would be able to hold back against something **your** mind said. Hahaha!'_

'_Shut up. I am the smartest witch around, and maybe I wanted to admit it. So there!'_

'_Sure, you just keep telling yourself that. Besides don't you have Lily Potter compete against now?'_

'_Oh bugger off!' I screamed in my mind. I had nothing against Harry's mum at all, I was just not in the mood to be proven wrong right now._

'_Fine, but will you do me one thing?'_

"_If it involves turning you into a real human and beating you to a pulp, then I'll gratefully oblige.'_

'_Well unfortunately for you, I had something else in mind.'_

'_Just spit it out.' I said as I arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. _

'_Talk to him. Tell him what he did wrong, tell him what you did wrong, apologize and then-'_

'_Don't... say it. I'm not telling him that I like him. Not yet at least, let's just figure this thing out first ok?'_

'_Fine you know best.'_

'_Thank you. Now where was I? Oh yeah going to talk to **him**, right here goes.' I thought. _"Lion's Den," I spoke and the portrait flew open. I walked through the small hallway, and heard voices in the common room ahead.

"What exactly happened Pads?" I heard Remus ask.

"Well you see we all arrived here. You," I walked ahead to see what was going on, but kept in the shadows so no one would hear me. I then saw Sirius pointing to Remus, "Ron here, and Hermione. I don't know where you were Ginny, but oh well. So Hermione came up to me and questioned my motives on women. After all she had just seen me with the lovely Chantal. Anyway she said that I need to stop hitting on girls and maybe open a book. I open books!"

"Your little black book doesn't count Pads." Remus said as he patted his mate on the back.

"Hey, I resent that! And it isn't so little!" Sirius smirked. "Besides it wasn't as if I was flirting with Chantal, in fact I was actually turning here down for a date because," he paused significantly.

"Because what Pads?" James asked.

"Because I wanted to ask Ginny out." He said softly, although everybody, including me heard.

"WHAT!" Harry and Ginny yelled out in unison.

"Yeah." Sirius said. "Ginny will you go out with me?"

Now I couldn't breath. Although I let out a small sob, loud enough for everyone to hear, and then ran off in tears.

0000(End Hermione's POV)0000

"Was that?" Sirius asked, referring to the sob that everyone heard.

"Oh dear." Ginny said.

"What?" Harry, Ron, and Sirius asked in Unison.

"This is not good. It's just as I suspected."

"What is?" This time all boys, including James and Remus, asked together.

"We might have a little problem on our hands." Ginny said. "Sirius can I talk to you... alone?"

Sirius smirked, and answered, "of course my sweet."

Harry's first clenched as he watched the two walk towards the stairs that led to the boys dormitories.

0000(Hermione's POV)0000

I ran out of the hallway and out through the portrait, into on of the main hallways of the school.

'_See I told you he like her. And now she is going to go out with him... and Harry- Oh God Harry, I forgot about him, he'll be crushed. Ginny shouldn't do this, she can't do this!' I shouted in my mind._

'_Alright calm down, you don't know if she likes him, she might not go out with him. Just take a deep breath, and go take a walk to calm yourself down.'_

'_Fine, you know best as always.'_

0000(The Boys Dormitory)0000

Ginny hurriedly pulled Sirius up to his room, and pushed him onto the first bed in sight.

"Wow, you are wild." Sirius said with a smirk.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Did you just ask me out? Better yet did you just ask me out in front of Hermione?" Ginny yelled, "AND HARRY?"

"Um, yes. Why? Was that not a good thing to do?" Sirius asked, 'not so' innocently.

Ginny just slapped him up the backside of the head.

"Why?" He asked somewhat harshly, "please don't tell me you like Harry."

"Yes I like Harry you numb-skull, and I think Hermione likes you! But that is definitely shot to hell now." She answered cynically.

"What? Hermione? Like me? Bollocks!"

"Well it is now, thanks to you!"

"Yeah, I guess that's true. But why would she like me?"

"I could ask you the same thing about me. Odds are you just don't like Harry and you wanted to make sure he didn't get a girl."

Sirius looked at the ceiling and made sure not to make eye contact with the fiery red-head, because the statement Ginny had just said, turned out to be entirely true. It's not like he didn't think Ginny to be gorgeous, because he did, he just really hated Harry at first. Now he thought differently, but he was sure after what just happened downstairs, that Harry certainly did not.

"YOU DIDN'T!" Ginny yelled. "YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU?" Sirius was still looking away, "BASTARD! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"I don't know." He said softly.

"No, not that, I know why you did, I answered _that_ question myself. What I meant to say is, why would you go out with someone just to spite another bloke? It's just plain stupid!" Ginny laughed.

"Wait- that was it? You call me a bastard and the you think I'm funny? What species of girl are you and where can I find more of you?"

Ginny stopped laughing, "Oh I'm still plenty angry with you. I was just thinking how horrible it would have been for you to go out with somebody who you didn't like."

"Well it's not like I don't think you're good looking, because you are!"

"Glad to hear it."

"It's just that when Harry came here with you guys, looking like James, and acting like James. Then pissing James off, I thought I would help James piss Harry off. Please don't be mad. I like Harry now. He's really nice. And you don't have to go out with me, in fact why don't we just forget this ever happened."

"Well I don't know about that, but you strike me as a somewhat ok guy, whether you pulled a stunt like this or not, so I guess so. But what about Hermione?"

"Oh I should go say sorry."

"Don't you like her?"

"Not really, no. As friends? I can see that happening, but she just doesn't seem to be my type, and besides whether you say so or not, she didn't seem to like me very much anyways. Sorry."

"Don't tell me that, tell her." Ginny said harshly.

"Fine then I will," Sirius said as he got up and walked downstairs, however not before he could say, "you should tell Harry how you feel. He likes you, I can tell."

0000(Common Room)0000

Sirius reached the common room, with Ginny right behind him. Everyone was waiting around for something to happen. They knew that Hermione wanted to be alone, and no one really knew what Sirius and Ginny were doing, so they thought it wise not to go barging in on them either.

While Ginny headed over to the group that was sitting in a big clump by the fire, Sirius kept walking towards the common room exit. He was on a mission and no one would get in his way.

"Oi! Where's he going?" Harry raged.

"Harry leave him. He needs to do this." Ginny said.

"Fine, but what happened up there?" Ginny blushed, not because she was embarrassed over what happened, (because nothing did), but because she knew she had to tell Harry how she felt.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Can I talk to you... alone?"

Harry's face went somewhat paler.

"Can't we listen to anything that goes on around here?" Ron bellowed.

"Piss off Ron! Well?" she asked Harry.

"Erm... sure."

They walked to the boys dorm. On the way Harry realized what she could tell him. She could go and say, 'I'm sorry but Sirius is way more phitt that you, I pick him.' He could see it now, and it was making him livid inside.

0000(Boys Dorm)0000

Harry didn't know what made him say it, but it just slipped out. "So taking me to your local shag room? Come to show me where it all happened? Are you deliberately trying to make me jealous, because let me tell you, it's working!"

"Excuse me?" Ginny said defensively.

"You heard me, I'm jealous as hell!"

"I wasn't talking about that, and you know it, besides if you're so jealous, why haven't you asked me out yet!"

"Maybe I wanted to wait until the right moment!" He yelled.

"When is that going to be?"

"How about right now!" **(a/n: ha good timing mate.) **He raged, making it sound so much worse than it was intended.

Ginny was fuming before, and was on the verge of tears, but after hearing this, she didn't know what to think next. "What?" It was softly spoken, however she was looking him directly in the eye.

"You heard me, don't make this any harder on me please."

"You? Harder on you? Do you think it was easy for me to turn down a perfectly nice guy just so I could wait around for you some more? Do you? Well let me tell you one thing Harry Potter, it wasn't, it wasn't at all!"

'_Nice going, what a nice... lie!' Ginny's conscience said._

'_Well I can't possibly tell him what Sirius did, he'll go ape-shit on me... and him!'_

Harry looked to the ground, "So... is that a no?"

"For right now, until you get your act in order," Ginny yelled as she walked to the door, "it most certainly it!" Slamming the door in his face, Ginny stormed out, leaving Harry all by himself.

0000(Sirius and Hermione)0000

Sirius waltzed out of the Gryffindor common room in search of Hermione. It didn't take him long, all he had to do was follow the little trail of tear drops on the red carpet in the hallway. Finally coming up to a random knight in a hallway on the fourth level, he could hear small whimpers coming from what he definitely thought to be Hermione. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the other side of the knight, and there she was, not in complete tears, but definitely not content. Her crying seemed to have calmed down, but she was still sniffing and letting out small cries of discomfort. He walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, startling her in the process.

"Hermione?"

"Oh it's you. Go away."

"Please just listen to me."

"Why should I?" Hermione asked harshly as she made to walk away.

Sirius grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry! Look it was wrong of me to call you those names, you did nothing wrong... really! What you said was true. I use girls. I'm wrong to do that, it's stupid, and I'm going to stop. I'm sorry."

Hermione just looked down, and said nothing.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

She looked up, and thought for a second, "you forgot to say pathetic, egotistical, and selfish, but nonetheless, apology accepted. Now please let go of me." She didn't give him time to oblige, instead she pealed his fingers off her arm, and turned to leave.

She was about five or six feet away, when Sirius called after her.

"Do you like me?"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly turning around, she looked him straight in the eye. "What?"

00000000000000000000000000

**Ok... ten pages, I think that will do for now. I hope you liked it, I'm sorry for all the POV changes, but it was necessary. Lots coming up, and please REVIEW! Kisses! Dominique**


	9. Desires For Now

**Hey people... so so so sorry for not updating in a while. Hope the chapter makes up for it! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Desires For Now**

_/Recap/_

"_Do you like me?"_

_Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly turning around, she looked him straight in the eye. "What?"_

_/End Recap/_

"Do you like me?" Sirius repeated.

"Who told you that?" Hermione _almost_ yelled.

"So you do?"

"Wh-no! Ugh! This is all so messed about!" Hermione said as she went to sit on a nearby bench.

"You can say that again." Sirius said as he sat down next to her, completely oblivious to what he was going to talk to her about just seconds ago.

Hermione looked at him dubiously, did he just completely forget what he asked her. "Umm..." She said, utterly confused on what just happened.

"I just wish there was no such thing as romance." Sirius blurted out.

Hermione was shocked. Was this truly happening? Did Sirius Black just declare he wished romance didn't exist? What the hell was going on? "I don't believe this. Did you just say you didn't want romance?"

"Yup. Let's get rid of it. Chuck it in the bin if you ask me."

"But didn't you just ask Ginny out? What about that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh... that."

"Yeah that, you do know that when you ask a girl out, they tend to expect some romance out of the relationship. It's just something I heard floating around."

"Yeah, well..."

"Well what? Don't tell me you've pushed her to the side already! You only just asked her out! What's it been? Ten minutes? Wow that must be an all time record for you!" Hermione bellowed, "Apology my ass! You're never going to change!" But then she remembered just where she was. She remembered where she was from, who she was talking to, and who he was in the future, and then she mumbled, "well maybe you will."

"What was that?"

"Never mind. The point is Sirius Black, you are an narcissistic person, you use women, and it isn't right! And what's worse... now you're using my best friend!"

"WILL YOU STOP!" Sirius, finally getting a word in, yelled.

"Why should I?"

"Because I am not who you think I am! I _am_ through using girls, I'm not going out with Ginny, and I am most definitely not narcissistic! Whatever that means!" He began to walk away, but Hermione called him back.

"What did you say?"

He slowly turned around and said, "I'm not narsisissisisa-whatever."

"No! For once stop think about yourself! Now, what did you about Ginny?"

"Ginny? I said I'm not going out with her. She rejected me." He answered, and earned himself a laugh from the girl next to him. "Shut up, it may surprise you, but it's not the first time I've been turned down." Another laugh from Hermione, "yeah, I asked Lily once and she said no. This earned him a slap in the chest. "I know she likes James, now all we have to do is get her to admit it. But yes, she said no, because one she said she liked Harry."

"I knew it." Hermione whispered to herself.

Sirius chuckled, "yeah, and two she said you liked me and that she couldn't do that to you."

"Shit Ginny!"

"So is it true?" He asked.

"Well, yes and no."

"Would you mind telling me how that one works out?"

"Well you know I'm from the future right? Well, that's how."

"Wait a second, you like the old me!"

"You're not that old, you were actually given your years back, before-" Hermione stopped herself from saying too much.

"WOW! Why? Wait before what?"

"I can't tell you, talk to Harry."

"Ok. So you like the future me."

"Yeah, but it's not like anything has happened."

"Oh." He said, "So am I really different in the future?"

"How so?"

"I mean I must be if you like me then, but hate me now."

"I don't hate you." Hermione said, looking up to Sirius.

"So you call that little temper tantrum earlier love? Excuse me if I dub you crazy if you do." He laughed.

"No, I don't know what it is, but there is just something about you that doesn't spark my attention... sorry." Hermione said in a perky manner, trying to make it seem like she was being witty, even though she knew it was because she was talking to the man she loved, but knew would die in the future.

"Oh really."

"What? Is wittle Siwius Bwack afwaid that he might just get rejected again." Hermione joked.

"NO! Remember I'm giving up the romance bit."

"_Right." _Hermione said full of sarcasm.

"I am!" Sirius insisted. "So what is it about me that you don't like?"

"I don't know but I guess it will change over time. How else do I end up liking you?"

"Good point." They both laughed. By now Hermione had forgotten her dread from before.

"I like this." Hermione said.

"What?"

"This." She repeated. "Us hanging out and just having a good laugh. It's so much easier than romance."

"What did I tell you."

"Shut up Black!" Hermione said.

"Hey what do you say to us starting from scratch?"

"I say that is the best thing I've heard come out of your mouth yet."

Sirius stuck his hand out for Hermione to take, which she gracefully did. "Sirius Black, Gryffindor, Marauder, and _ex_-charmer of the ladies, it's nice to meet you Ms..."

Hermione laughed and played along. "Granger, Hermione Granger. Fellow Gryffindor, Bookworm, and future extraterrestrial."

"I don't know about that, but for now _it will have to do_." Sirius said, the last bit in complete dramatics, causing Hermione to laugh.

"So... friends?" Hermione asked.

"Friends." Sirius stated with a nod as he watched Hermione stand up. It was then that he realized that maybe, just maybe he did like her after all. But for now they were just friends, "for now," he mumbled.

"What's that?" she asked turning around to look him straight in the eye.

"Umm... I said..." _'Quick Black think!' He thought_. Then as he looked just past her head he saw a large grandfather clock, and it came to him. "I said it's 4:00 now. We should head back before the others send out the hounds." _'Smooth Black, very smooth.'_

"Okay." Hermione shrugged, not noticing that anything was wrong.

The two arrived back at the common room minutes later, and found everyone sitting around the pit fire.

Before they were seen, they heard the others talking about them. Hermione was just about to go and talk to them, when Sirius held her back. He pulled his index finger up to his mouth and quietly 'shhed' her, telling her to stay quiet and listen.

"You guys what are we going to do? Hermione is headstrong, and Sirius doesn't use his head." Ginny said.

Both Sirius and Hermione reacted in shock to what Ginny just said, but then got over it with a silent laugh.

"Well I still say if they aren't back in five minutes we go an sort out Sirius ourselves." Ron said.

Hermione looked up at Sirius who was questioning what he just heard, by pointing at himself and mouthing, "me?"

Hermione knew what was coming and felt it would be a lot easier if she just let him find out by listening to the others talk. So she indicated for him to wait by putting a finger up and then she motioned for him to listen to tem by pointing in their direction.

"No Ron! You have to let her go! You had your time with her, an it just wasn't meant to be. Now for God's sake boy, let her go and accept the fact that she is going to like other boys!" Ginny raged scaring both Remus and James, who weren't used to her hot outbursts.

Back in the hallway Sirius was skeptical about what was just said. He mouthed, with a smirk, "Ron?" Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded, before Sirius slowly fell to the ground and had a fit of silent laughter. Hermione reacted by merely kicking him.

Then Harry came into the conversation, "well you know what? Hermione _is_ Headstrong, and even though Sirius doesn't use his head half the time, he did have the smarts to go and apologize. I say we let them figure it out, well at least until they bring violence into it."

"You mean until Hermione brings violence into it!" Ginny corrected with a giggle.

Sirius pointed at her with a huge smile on his face, and before Hermione reacted with a slap she realized it would only be proving Ginny's point.

"So we let them figure it out."

"Alright, but first sign of violence and I'm stepping in." Ginny joked causing them all to laugh.

The Sirius had an idea. "Follow my lead," he whispered, and she nodded. He ran into the common room yelling, "YOU'RE CRAZY YOU KNOW THAT? CRAZY! ALL I TRIED TO DO WAS APOLOGIZE!"

Hermione running and yelling after him screamed, APOLOGIZE? YOU CALL THAT AN APOLOGY? YOU EGOTISTICAL SON OF A BITCH!" When she said that he caught the laughter in her eyes. "YOU CALL SAYING SORRY TO ME, AND HEN HITTING ON ME AN APOLOGY? AND WORSE OFF YOU JUST ASKED OUT MY BEST FRIEND! SHE'LL BE DEVESTATED!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, SHE SAID NO!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I ALWAYS ASKED MYSELF WHY BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE, AND I JUST GOT MY ANSWER. IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF THEMSELVES AND THEN IT BACKFIRES IN PEOPLE LIKE GINNY'S FACE!"

Sirius opened his mouth to retaliate, but Hermione kept going. "YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!" She stormed off.

"ME TOO!" He yelled, and then realized what he said. He tried again, "wait... I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!" And he too stormed off up the stairs. Throughout the whole _fight_ the two had ignored their friends, leaving them in complete awe over what just happened.

"Well that went well." Harry said.

"Look at it this way, at least she didn't hit him." Ginny said, earning herself a small laugh from the group.

"So... do we still let them figure this out for themselves?" Ron asked.

"Remus what do you think?" James asked.

"Well if you ask me, which I note you just did, I say the fact that they just had that huge fight in front of all of us, and not violence took place, no tears were shed, etc. I think they can actually figure this out by themselves.

"Well I see the logic in that." Ron said sarcastically.

"Are you sure Mooney?" James asked ignoring Ron's comment.

"Well, statistics show-" Remus started.

"Yes or no mate, just yes or no." James said while putting a hand on Remus' shoulder. Remus sighed and nodded his head.

"Ok then, for now we leave them alone." Harry said.

"For now." Remus repeated.

Sirius ran up to the boys dormitory. He expected to find Hermione sitting there waiting for him, but when he arrived, the room was empty. He knew he couldn't go to her room, however skilled the Marauders were, they had yet to get past this obstacle.

"I hope she knew it was a joke." Sirius said as he plonked down onto his bed and shut his eyes. Then he heard the door to the dorm shut.

"Oh I knew." Hermione said coming out from behind the now closed door.

Sirius sat up with speed. "Jesus woman you scared me!"

Hermione giggled, "Oh shut up you ponce."

"I resent that!"

"Oh yeah?" Hermione asked as she looked around the dorm. This was the same dorm that Harry and Ron would use in the future, of course they would also sleep her now, but they definitely were under different circumstances now. She stood behind a bed, two beds away from Sirius and asked, "what are you going to do about it?"

Sirius slowly stood up off the bed, and slowly walked towards Hermione, who stood extremely still. He was now standing right behind here and he said, "Oh, I don't know, I guess I could punish you, by oh... how about...a tickle attack!" He pushed her onto the bed in front of her and began the extreme tickle attack. Hermione squealed, and squirmed and kicked and hit, and it wasn't until she went for his hair that he actually surrendered.

"Ok I'll stop! Just don't touch my hair!" Sirius yelled as he got off of Hermione and lay down next to her on the bed. If someone were to walk in now they might just get the wrong idea, for the two looked as though they had just shagged the living daylights out of each other.

Hermione giggled. "That was fun. I don't remember having that much fun since... well I've never had that much fun."

"Well then you're welcome." Sirius said as Hermione happily sighed.

"So... how long are we going to keep pulling the wool over their eyes?"

"Long enough."

"Ok." Hermione said as though she were disappointed.

Sirius noticed this and continued, "but don't you think it will be more fun this way?"

"I guess, but it will be a lie."

"Darling you are talking to a world class professional liar here." Sirius said joyfully. "Come, let's just hang out; just the two of us."

Although she was unconvinced, Hermione nodded in agreement. "So, when are we going to hang out _just the two of us?"_

Sirius looked at his watch, and said with a smile, "How bout right now!"

"Yeah okay, what are we going to do sit here, and move the furniture around?" She asked sarcastically.

Sirius just looked at her oddly and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we just had a huge _fight_ in front of everyone. What do you think they will say when they see us leaving the common room as friends. Call me crazy when I say that I don't think they will go for it."

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that."

"You don't really pay attention, do you?"

"Humph no! I try to live in the moment. You know, let the events take control. There is simply no reason to pay attention to past occurrences, they only slow you down."

"Well I guess there is some logic in that, but it wouldn't hurt to pay attention once in a while."

"Okay, if I promise to pay attention more, will you promise to come off it?"

"It was only a suggestion, but yes I promise." She said. "Now what are we going to do?"

"About what?" Sirius asked with a smirk, earning him a slap across the head. "I'm just kidding, what happened to getting off my back about the subject?"

"Nowhere in the rulebook did it state that I couldn't slap you over the head for plain impertinence. Now what did you have in mind for us hanging out?" Sirius looked at her, smiled quickly and ran out of the room.

"Ugh, Sirius!" Hermione yelled as she ran out after him. She saw him rush down the steps and was quick to follow him. "Black! Get back her, now!"

Sirius ran through the common room, and as he headed for the exit he noticed the others still sitting there. As he ran by them, he said, "hey guys." He ran out of the common room, and they soon saw Hermione run out after him yelling, "Black, you imbecile, get back here, we are not done!" She disappeared out of the red and gold room, and they all heard the slamming and yelling of the Fat Lady.

"You still think she won't kill him Mooney?" James asked.

"Um... It's debatable." He answered.

Hermione ran out of the common room, and slammed the portrait of the Fat Lady closed.

"Do you mind!" the portrait yelled. Hermione didn't turn around, and without a care in the world, she answered, "no." She stood on the platform in front of the still yelling Fat Lady, and looked for her victim, however he was nowhere to be found.

"Sirius!" Hermione whispered, "Black where are you?"

"I'm right here," a voice coming from behind said. Hermione turned around and saw Sirius Black a mere inches from hers. She smiled, and then he smiled, and then her smile vanished and his was replaced with an extremely scared look. Hermione slapped him across the backside of the head, and he reacted by bringing his hand straight up to sooth the attacked area.

"Ouch kibible! What the ruddy hell was that for?"

"For making me look like a complete lunatic... again!" Hermione yelled. "Now would you mind telling me what is going on?"

"Wait..." He checked the surroundings to see if anyone was watching and then continued, "come on." He grabbed her arm and then took a run for it.

"Where are we going?" Hermione yelled.

"Just wait." He bellowed as he continued pulling her down the corridor. He pulled her out the front doors and out onto the grounds; past the greenhouses, strategically past the Whomping Willow, and into an area that even Hermione in all her outrageous adventures didn't know existed.

"Well, now that you have successfully ripped my arm out of its socke, would you mind telling me where the bloody hell we are!" Hermione asked as she massaged her sore shoulder.

"This is where we are going to hang out." Sirius said a little out of breath.

"And what was with the whole, making a scene and running me breathless while rearranging my body parts?"

"Oh that."

"Yeah that."

"Well about the part about running you breathless, I guess I just have that affect on people, the fact that your body parts were rearranged just proves how skilled I really am. And about making a scene... you wanted a plan to get out of there, so I gave you one. You wanted to get past the others unsuspected, so here we are."

"And where are we?"

"Oh just behind the kitchens, well logically we are on top of them seeming as they are underground, but... you catch my drift."

Hermione touched the stony wall and asked, "So what's behind the wall then. I mean if the kitchens are underground then what's here instead of them?"

"Well to be honest, nothing. Yeah James and I asked ourselves the same question by using the- well we just found out." He stopped. Hermione knew he was talking about the Marauder's map, but he didn't know that she knew about it. "Yeah we have a feeling that it is the only part of the castle that isn't being used. We don't know why, once we measured its area and found out it could actually form a small classroom, but I guess it is like that for a reason. The boys and I once thought about making it into a secret room for us, but we couldn't find a way into the empty space, there isn't a door, but oh well we found a better place." Once again he didn't continue in detail, but Hermione knew he was talking about the Whomping Willow. "Yeah, but we could be wrong about it being the only useless place, we'll have to whip out the – " he stopped and before he had the chance to use yet another cover-up, Hermione filled in the blank.

"The map?"

"What did you say?"

"I said the map, as in the Marauder's Map?"

"Yeah, but how did you know about that?" Sirius asked in shock.

Hermione looked at him with the "are you seriously asking me that question" face.

"Oh right, you're from the future." He said in a snooty tone, "but tell me miss _I'm all that because I'm from the future,_ how do you know about the map? I mean I know Harry is James' son and all, but we promised to never speak of the map with anyone"

"Not ever to your own offspring?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Hey that's what comes with being a Marauder." He said in a matter of fact voice.

"Ok, well to tell you the truth I don't know where Harry got the map. He told me somebody gave it to him, but was told that he had to swear not to tell who. I've never actually used it, but I've seen it." Hermione knew she couldn't tell Sirius that James, Lily and he were dead, but she seriously didn't know how Harry got it or who gave it to him, and she hadn't lied, for she had never used the map.

"Hmm," was all that Sirius said.

"Hmm? That's it? I tell you I don't know where he got it and you just drop it?"

"Well do you know where he got it?"

"Well no, but you seemed to let it go pretty quickly. I mean... oh never mind."

"Ok." He said plainly once again letting it go, causing Hermione to laugh.

"Well Sirius Black, what is there to do here besides smoke a fag and talk about the schools architecture?"

"Turn around and you'll see."

Hermione slowly turned her body and when she caught a glimpse of what was there she almost passed out. "OH... MY... WORD!" That was all that she could muster up. She was practically speechless otherwise.

Sirius on the other hand scoffed as soon as he saw what lay ahead of them. "Typical."

"Typical? What do you mean? It's a dream come true!"

"You mean it's an endless amount of boredom. It's a library. Come on Hermione can't you think of anything normal?"

"Wh- I didn't put this here!"

"Um... yes you did."

"But, five minutes ago it looked like the kind of place that kids would come to, to secretly smoke. I don't know how this got here!"

"Sure you do. You desired this. I haven't the foggiest idea as to why you desire this, but you do, so here we are."

"Wait, you... is this an aspiration plot?"

"Wow, I guess these books do have a point. But, yes this is an aspiration plot. The only one within the U.K. as far as I know."

"Wow!" Hermione said as she gaped at the endless library in front of her.

"I wish I could say the same thing." Sirius sulked.

Hermione laughed, but then thought of something, "Hey, if this is an aspiration plot, how come you also see the library? Please don't tell me you wanted this too!"

"Oh believe you me, I definitely didn't want this."

"Well..."

"I can't believe this! Do I actually know more than the insufferable know-it-all!"

"Please don't say that! You sound like Professor Snape."

"What? Snivellus? A Professor? HA! Wait till the boys here this!"

"That can wait! Why do you also see the library?" She asked.

"Oh well, it's simple really. You see only one desire can be filled at a time. I knew this so I merely blocked my mind from all aspirations. Little did I know you would want this."

"Shut up. And do tell me, Mr. _oh it's all so simple,_ how did you block your mind from desire?"

"I see what you're getting at, and no I'm not a skilled occlumense . And it's funny that you should bring this up."

"Oh and why's that?" She asked as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well because all I do is think of a thing I desire least in the world."

"Which would be?"

"Snape." They both burst into laughter.

"At least I know one thing now. You most certainly aren't gay."

"How do you I'm not secretly dreaming of Harry or James?"

"Are you?" she asked.

"GODS NO! Do you honestly think that I, Sirius Black, would be gay?" (a/n: nothing against them, it's just a characterization point).

"Well you never know," she laughed and he soon followed.

"Ok, I think we should go and _hang out."_ Sirius said as he began to walk ahead into the library, however he soon realized he was alone. Turning around he asked, "aren't you coming?"

Hermione merely shook her head. Sirius had to be at least ten feet into the library now. "Well why not?"

"I changed my mind," was all she said.

"Well will you hurry up and make up your mind!"

Hermione smirked, and simply said, "Okay."

"Ok, can I stay here while you change it, or do I need to waste all my energy coming back over there?"

"Oh no, no, you can stay there... for now," she smirked.

"Wait what are you smiling about?"

"This will teach you to mess with a bookworm!"

"What are you talking ABOUT!" Within seconds Sirius was swept off of his feet...literally. The floor of the library had vanished and there were certainly no books around anymore. Instead a beautiful blue lagoon with trees and flowers lay before her eyes, and the best part of it was the fact that Sirius was now completely submerged in water. Hermione was laughing her head off that is until she noticed he wasn't coming up.

"SHIT! What if he can't swim?" She quickly kicked off her shoes and dove into the water. Going under, she couldn't find him anywhere, "SHIT!" She swore as she came back up for air. She looked above the water then called his name and diving under again and more calling, "SIRIUS!"

"Yea?" A voice came from behind yet again. Hermione turned around in the water, and when she saw him smiling in her face, the yelling began. "SIRIUS BLACK! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK! DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME? Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um... first of all you sound like my mother, and second of all... that will teach you to mess with a Marauder!"

"HA! You think you are so cunning!"

"Yes as a matter of fact, I do."

"Well I have something for you in that case."

"Ooh presents?" he asked, excitedly.

"You could say that." Hermione said as she swam to shore. Sirius began to follow her, but Hermione said, "oh no, you have to stay in the water for this gift." She reached the shore, and searched for her wand. Turning around she pointed her wand at him and clearly spoke, "_accio clothes!"_

His clothes were in her hands in a split second and then she was off, but not before she made one last desire to the aspiration plot. Soon enough the lagoon was gone and Sirius Black was sitting right in the middle of a Quidditch field. He sat there crouching, trying to cove up, when he noticed the scoreboard.

It read, '_Bookworm: 1, Marauder: 0.' _He laughed and said, "Touché Granger. Nicely played." Then realizing that he could now desire his own wishes, he instantly thought of a robes shop. It appeared, and he clothed himself before running after Hermione.


	10. Sticking to the Plan

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. No more excuses, now that summer is here I can write more. Hope you like the chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Sticking to the Plan**

Hermione sat on a wall close to the school entrance waiting for Sirius. Ten minutes after she arrived he came casually walking up to her.

"Good job Black, it only took you ten minutes." Hermione said with a smirk.

"I'll have you know Granger... that... um... good prank."

"Thank you very much." She said contently. "Now will you kindly help me off this wall?"

"With pleasure milady." He put his hand up for her to take, and she jumped down.

"Now, what would you like to do?" She asked as she brushed her backside off.

"Quite frankly I have no idea."

"Well we have some time, and we can't merely walk back to the common room, not after all the effort you took to get us out of there."

"Well..." he started suggestively.

"Don't even think about it Black, we are not causing another scene just to get back into our own common room!"

"Okay, then how about we just go for a walk."

"Well there's a good idea."

"Shall we?" He held out his hand for her to take.

Without thinking about what it could bring later, she took it and replied, "we shall." Sirius was shocked that she didn't question his hand, but he didn't ponder, the closer she allowed, the closer he would come.

The two walked hand in hand, and in silence for about ten minutes before Sirius grew sick of the quiet, "so the future, what's it like?"

"Do you mean what the future world is like, or the future Hogwarts?"

"Hmm, both." He answered with a smile.

"I should have known." She smiled back. "Well the future in general is well it's definitely more advanced. It's like school, with each year comes new adventures and more challenging obstacles."

"That's it?"

"Well, here let's see. Um... well I think the muggle world and the wizarding world have a closer connection in the future."

"How's that?"

"I don't know, just small things. I mean it's not like the witches and wizards go around broadcasting themselves on the streets, but things like... like... like clothing. Our casual clothes, when we aren't wearing robes are very similar, however, muggles have separate designers than witches and wizards. So you see our perspectives are very similar."

"I see."

"But now, here, in your time, I can definitely say muggles don't dress anything like witches and wizards."

"Wow... I wonder who copied whom." He said curiously.

"Well judging on the way you are dressed, the muggles copied us."

"Really? I'm dressed like a futurling?' He looked down at what he was wearing. A navy green jumper over black slacks, why if he didn't hate them so much and wear his hatred on the outside, one would think him to be a Slytherin.

"It's funny, you dress very much like... nevermind."

"Who? Who do I dress like."

"Nobody, just some prick I know from the future, you wouldn't like it if I told you."

"Come on! Pretty please! I'll do anything you want me to, please just tell me!" He whined like a five year old.

"Fine, fine, fine. If you must know. A Slytherin by the name of Draco Malfoy."

"SLYTHERIN? MALFOY? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!"

"You wanted to know."

"Yeah, but come on! A Slytherin, and what's more a Malfoy?"

"I warned you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Fine so I dress like a Malfoy, but you dress like a Hermione Granger!"

She giggled, and said, "I try."

"Damn it, I thought that would work. Okay, fine, I guess you did warn me... just don't say it again, please. I have an ego and a reputation to protect."

"Ok fine, but you still have to do anything I want you to."

"_Fine_, what do you want me to do? Run around naked? I've done it and I'll do it again. No? Shave my head? Sorry I draw the line somewhere. Fine, how about –

"How about you shut up and let me think!"

"Sir yes sir!" He shouted as he stood to attention with his hand at a saluting position. Hermione just kept walking, only she was trying very hard not to laugh. When he caught up with her she could no longer hold it in and she was on the floor holding her stomach with laughter. Sirius knelt down, and said, "you know if I cause you to fall down with just a smart-ass comment think of what I could do to you if we were going out."

"I thought you were giving up the whole romance gig."

"I did, I mean I have, it's gone, psh out of here, never to be seen again! I was just saying, that's the effect I have on people." He smirked.

Hermione still lay on the ground when she said, "you, Sirius Black, are one cocky son of a bitch, did you know that?"

"Why thank you, and yes I did." Hermione couldn't help but start laughing again.

She finally stopped, and looked above her at the sky. It was nearing six o'clock, and the sky was getting dark already. The moon was large and the stars that had already sprouted were as bright as ever. "Wow. Look at that."

"What?"

"The sky? Don't tell me you've never taken the time to look at the night sky before?"

"Nope. No time, what with wooing the ladies and keeping my social life at it's optimum capacity."

"Well it's a good thing you've given up romance, now lay down."

"Well aren't you feisty?" He said with one eyebrow cocked, and a massive smirk on his face.

"_Well aren't you feisty? _Listen to you, given up romance my ass! Get down here Black and look at the damn sky."

He did as he was told and found himself moving closer to her just to feel comfortable. "Wow, you're right," he said sarcastically, "I've missed out."

"I could lay here forever." Hermione said as she closed her eyes in relaxation. Sirius turned on his side to look at Hermione. She was peaceful, just lying there in the grass, nothing could touch her, not even him. She opened her eyes and found him looking at her. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking."

"Oh yeah, what about?"

"My life. I may say I love it, but what am I going to do? It's all a big joke."

"I think that's why you love it." She giggled.

"I'm serious!"

She laughed again and sat up so they were eyelevel, "I know, and a Gryffindor, and a Marauder and a charmer of the ladies."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He said with a smile. "Besides you got it wrong, I said ex-charmer."

"Well then you're a liar."

"How so?"

"You charmed me." The two looked at each other, and didn't blink. They could feel themselves being drawn towards each other. They were about to touch, when Hermione whispered, "I think I know what I want from you."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Before she could answer he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was simple, very simple, but in all it's simplicity the components added up to a very big score. The two parted and Hermione smiled with her eyes still closed.

"Not bad Black," then she got up and ran away.

"What? Hey! Wait up!"

"Come and get me!" She yelled as she ran around a corner of bushes. When he got around the bend she was gone.

"You wanna play rough Granger, bring it on. I think the score's about to get even." He said as he pulled his wand out and pointed to the Gryffindor tower. "Accio Fire-edge 360!" Within seconds his broom was in his hands. He mounted it and was in the air before someone could say 'hocus pocus.' "Now where are you?" He flew high, but not to high, he wanted to be able to see her after all. After about five minutes he saw a figure walking along the edge of the lake. She had obviously thought she lost him, she was clearly mistaken. He lowered to the ground and sent the broom back to his bed, before he slowly crept up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. This startled her, but she calmed when she heard his voice. "Now I'm not letting go until I get an explanation."

She turned around, forcing his hands off of her, and she asked, "is this good enough?" She took his chin in her hand and kissed him softly. It was nothing compared to before.

"Um... nope."

She smiled and asked, "how about this?" This time she wrapped her arms around him and did everything but softly kiss him.

He broke away and said, "I'm sorry, but I've given up romance."

"Shut up and come here." The two dropped to the ground and kissed each other senseless, it wasn't until Sirius reached for her shirt that she stopped him. "Not yet."

"Okay." He said. For some reason it didn't matter to him that she said no. The last girl that said no to him was gone before she could change her mind and say yes.

"Really? You're okay with that?" She asked as she sat up.

"Yeah, I mean we only just kissed, for the first time, ten minutes ago. I understand, besides don't you think it would be more tasteful if I asked you out first?"

"Are you going to?"

"No." He smirked.

"What? So I just made out with you, and now you're throwing me to the side? Nice one, I should have guessed!" She stood up and began to walk away.

"WAIT!"

"Why should I?"

He chased after her, grabbed her arm, and before she could argue, he said, "because I want to ask you out properly, not because you told me to."

"Oh." She said as she looked to the ground.

"Now," he began as he lifted her head back up, "shall we go and eat dinner?"

She smiled and answered, "sounds like a plan." She took his hand and they began walking calmly. "Sorry for flipping out before. You just had me going."

"Don't worry it's not like I'm not used to getting it from girls. You just have a way of scaring me. But that's good, nobody has ever had that effect on me before."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She laughed.

"Good." He said with a smile. "Oh shit! What are we going to do about everyone else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they think we are this close to ripping each other to shreds. What are we going to tell them when they find out we were kissing each other to shreds?"

"Ooh good point, well I say we stick with the 'not telling them' plan. At least until you have the guts to ask me out."

"Excuse me? Guts? I would ask you out right now if it weren't for your snotty attitude."

"HAHA! I was just joking, let's just get through dinner shall we."

"Agreed."

**Right so somewhat of a segue, we'll soon see how he asks her out, that is if he asks her out... you'll just have to wait and see what happens. I'm sorry it's short. Please review! **


	11. Crazy Little Game Called Love

**Hey guys... I'm back... sorry it took so long for me to update, but as many of you probably know Junior year is a bitch! I've had so many exams already, not to mention I have a lead in the school play and I'm a Rockette with an injured knee (and now I need surgery) so yeah I've been legitimately swamped... ugh! So here is the long awaited chapter. And I promise as soon as this play is done and the rest of the crap I will write much more frequently. Enjoy and please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Crazy Little Game Called Love**

_/Recap/_

"_I was just joking, let's just get through dinner shall we?"_

"_Agreed."_

_/End Recap/_

Hermione and Sirius made their way back to the main entrance of Hogwarts. Of course, as expected, it was obviously not a boring trip. Somehow amidst all the events taking place, Hermione ended up running smack into the center of the massive oak doors, and Sirius lay flat on his face, on the hard concrete steps behind her.

"_So you think you're a Gryffindor eh?"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione was shocked that such a question would ever come out of his mouth. Then she realized just who she was talking to._

"_I mean you claim to be from the future and all, but I mean how do we really know you aren't secretly out to kill us all? You could a Slytherin in disguise for all I know!" _

"_Sirius Black! I'm shocked! What- no, how on earth can you think such a thing?"_

_Sirius let out a small laugh. "Well it's completely legit. I mean I have no idea of the powers you people have in the future. For all I know, you four could just be using our lack of magical sophistication to your advantage."_

_Hermione let out a stifled laughter, "Sirius Black you fool. If you suspected me from the beginning, you sure have been sending me mixed messages, or are you just using my weakness to your advantage?"_

_Sirius had to think about this one for a minute before answering, "how do you know I wasn't? I'm not as stupid as you think Hermione."_

"_Oh yeah? Then what's that?" She pointed to the sky and as he turned around she went to pick up a handful of mud off the damp ground. When he went to ask her what she had been pointing at, it was a smack in the face for Sirius and mass giggles for his lady friend. His face was completely covered with muck and as he began to slop it off his face, Hermione went into hysterics. _

"_Oh you think that was funny do you Granger? Well I've got news for you... so is this!" He took his wand out of his robe and threw a hex in her direction, but due to his lack of vision he missed horribly. Hermione continued to laugh as Sirius tried with great effort to wipe his face clean, and get his sweet revenge._

"_You know for the high and mighty Marauder you make yourself out to be, you seem a little weak."_

"_Oh you better run Granger! ARGH!" He looked like a swamp-thing, emerging from the depths of the murkiness surrounding the grey areas of the lake. Not to mention the grunting noises he was making could scare any normal human being. Hermione ran as fast as she could towards the entrance of the school. Sirius couldn't tell if she was screaming out of fright or pure amusement and thus putting further humiliation on his part._

_He continued to run though, and through his squinting eyes, which were now burning copiously due to the dirt seeping in through his tear ducts, he could make out Hermione and the upcoming steps. He saw her run up the stone stairs and heard a gigantic thud as she claimed her safety at the front doors of the school. He kept running. It wasn't over for him; he would achieve victory. Although, to his misfortune and due to his lack of visual ability, he tripped and fell face flat on the ground, or in this case the stone steps._

Hermione turned around to find Sirius down, face down, on the steps in front of the entryway to Hogwarts. When she saw that he wasn't moving he quickly ran to his side. "Sirius! Are you alright? Sirius? Can you hear me? Sirius this is not funny anymore!" Sooner than she thought though, she saw a massive wad of mud flying her way. She was too slow, and soon her face was making a new acquaintance with filling from the earth.

As Sirius began to rise up from his position, he chuckled and said, 'Really? Because I thought the fun was just beginning."

Hermione wiped away the mud and said, "you're a right prick! Did you know that?"

"Hey, hasn't anyone told you not to mess with a Marauder?" This earned him a well deserved slap in the chest, with a muddy hand from Hermione. "Hey! Now you listen here missy! I'll have you know there'll be none of that!"

Hermione laughed, "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh you'll see." Sirius had that smirk on his face, which almost worked to Hermione's advantage, because she knew exactly what was about to happen. He reached for his pocket with such speed that it was almost impossible for Hermione to get there first.

By merely stretching her hand out and thinking the spell "accio wand," she was able to summon Sirius' wand before he could hex her.

"WHAT? You didn't even use your wand!"

"Ah, hasn't anyone ever told you not to mess with a future bookworm?"

"Touché," he laughed and reached fro his wand in her hand.

"Uh, uh, uh, not until I hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"What the score is," she smirked.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Ugh, fine. Bookworm two, Marauder nil." He sighed in true disappointment. "Are you happy? Now can I have my wand back?"

"Only if you promise a truce.'

"Fine! Truce! Gods you're insufferable aren't you!"

"Thank you," she giggled, "there you go." She handed him his wand and they both pocketed them.

"Ready to go in?" Sirius asked.

The two pushed their way into the school. As they walked towards the Great Hall, Hermione pulled Sirius back by the arm.

"What?"

"Have you looked at yourself? You didn't think you could waltz into the Great Hall looking like that did you? And to think you were once Sirius Black, charmer of the ladies."

"Well technically I'm still a charmer of the ladies, I mean I charmed you didn't I?" He had that smirk on again, the one that made her go weak at the knees.

"Did I say that? Oh I'm sorry, I must have mistaken you with James." She giggled and began to back away as he began to close in.

"Oh really? Well if that's how you feel..." he began to walk away, but was once again stopped a hand grabbing his arm. "So did I charm you?"

"Shut up."

"Not until you kiss me."

"Eugh! No way! You're covered in mud!"

"So are you," he stated with a mocking tone.

Hermione pulled out her wand and tapped her head. The mud soon vanished and she smiled, 'Not anymore."

"You cheated."

"Bookworms never cheat."

After letting a disbelieving laugh out in her face, Sirius took his wand out and cleaned himself off as well. "Now will you kiss me?"

"Hmm... let me think..."

"Oh for God's sake woman, come here!" He pulled her closer to him with one arm and Hermione smiled her way into the kiss.

­

"Ah, what do we have here?"

"It looks like the perfect opportunity for revenge to me."

"Come on."

Hermione playfully pushed away and ran up about five steps before Sirius called after her, asking her where on earth she might be heading; the Great Hall was in the other direction.

"I'm going to my room to get changed."

"But you just cleaned the mud off! How much cleaner can you get?"

"I know, but I still feel all muddy. I can't eat feeling like I'm covered in dirt."

"Well then..." He moved in closer, "can I come with you?"

"Nope," and with that she continued running up the twenty or so steps.

"Well why not? Maybe I feel yucky too!"

"Sirius Black you know too well that that is a load of cock and bull. You only want to watch me change. Besides you can't get into the girls dorm."

"So you're saying if I could get into the girls tower, then you would let me come?"

"Well that all depends – do you know how to get into our dorm?"

"No."

"Then yes."

"Yes what?"

"The day you figure out how to get past Dumbledore's enchantment is the day that I let you come in."

"Well that's hardly fair! Wouldn't you let me up anyways?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Well fine. Maybe I won't let you in my room." He was obviously teasing her, and she would have retaliated much more harshly if it weren't for her catching his glitch.

"Doesn't matter to me, I've already been in your room. It's nothing to brag about. It's just a bunch of dirty boxers on the floor really. Nothing I haven't seen before."

"Ugh! Well what if I just want to change my clothes?"

Hermione walked down to where he was standing and grasped his face within her hands. "Oh dearest Sirius. When are you going to learn to read between the lines? We can't walk into the hall together. People will immediately suspect. I'm going upstairs to "change my clothes," and you will go into the Great Hall complaining about me. Now are there anymore questions?" When Sirius shook his head within her hands, she said, "Good." She pulled him in for one more kiss and pushed him in the direction of the Great Hall. "Now go, and _play nice_."

­

Sirius walked playfully into the Great Hall and sat next to his friends with a smile on his face.

"Oh no. What have you done?" A concerned Lily asked. She had obviously been released from the Hospital Wing early and was now sitting next to Ginny and across from a very giddy James Potter. Everyone could tell what a nuisance she thought Sirius to be, and she wasn't afraid to let any of it show.

"And where's Hermione?" And they all knew Ginny was on her way to becoming her lackey.

Sirius though about letting their secret slip, but knew Hermione would not be too happy. "Oh she's just cleaning up from our massive sex rage. You know, I just knocked the wind our of her is all." He then began to fill his plate as though had said nothing. James, and Remus burst into laughter whereas Harry, Ron, Lily and Ginny just sat there with their forks hanging out of their hands, and their jaws wide open. After maxing out his plate space, Sirius looked up at his friends. When he saw the looks upon the majority of their faces he let out a laugh, "oh come on! You don't honestly believe me do you?" When their faces didn't change he laughed hysterically, "My god! Who do you think I am? Malfoy? Jeeze, harsh! I don't know where she is, do you think I care?" Now acting completely disgusted at the fact that he could possibly be caught anywhere near Hermione, the rest of the group was getting the impression they thought they would originally get. Lily, however, thought this was a tiny bit harsh.

"You wouldn't care in the least?"

"Nope."

"Well. Sirius Black, I'm shocked, I'm almost proud! When was the last time you weren't completely obsessed with a girl's whereabouts?"

'_Who's to say I'm not now?' _"What do you care Evans? Why don't you pay attention to your own love life! Or is that still lacking?"

"Alright mate, calm down. No need to throw a fit."

"I'm sorry Prongs. I just don't know why people have to gang up on me all the time. Why don't we bash Mooney?"

"No thank you," Remus said with a smile.

They then got caught up in how easy it was to gang up on Sirius, and almost didn't realize when Hermione sat down at the table. If it weren't for Sirius' remark they wouldn't have noticed her at all.

"Well if it isn't the sex kitten herself. We were just wondering when you would be finished." He smirked in her direction and she instantly knew he was playing their little game.

"Sirius Black!" Lilly yelled in shock. "Hermione, don't pay any attention to him. He's been like this since he got here. By the way where were you? You never did tell us, you just came bursting in and started ranting about how you don't care about anyone but yourself."

"First of all, I never said anything about myself, I strictly said, I could care less about where Hermione was. And if you must know, I was taking a walk around the grounds."

"Oh." Lily said; she was somewhat disappointed that she wouldn't get the chance to yell at him again.

"And where have you been Hermione?" This time Ron asked, but he gave the impression that the only reason he really cared to know was because he saw her running after Sirius.

"Where was I?" Hermione repeated with a somewhat higher-pitched voice. Sirius could tell she was nervous, and of course he found it within himself to chuckle just a small ounce., '_Great. What do I say? I can't say I was taking a walk as well. They'll instantly know. Shit! Way to go Sirius.' _"Um... well after I yelled at Sirius some more, and made him promise not to hit on anymore of my friends, I decided to check out the library. It hasn't changed much." She was able to act into it by stirring her soup with her spoon. She thought it made her look more natural.

Ron sighed with relief, and said, "Then again not a lot has if you're still hooked on that place." The conversation then picked up on the library's qualities as they pertained to Hermione. It was a miracle though, that somehow she barely engaged in the conversation at all. She did, however, spend most of her time trying to avoid eye contact with one Mr. Sirius Black, for he was quite enchanting. Unfortunately for her it was proving to be quite the challenge.

The seven of them engage in a heated discussion that involved insults on Hermione's part, jokes on Sirius', and commentary remarks on the rest of them. As Lily was yelling that going to the Library was for pure educational reasons only, and that the fact that the Marauders had been using it as their own brothel was completely and utterly inappropriate, Hermione let out a shrill shriek.

"My gods Granger, what's wrong now?" Sirius asked with a smirk. She knew exactly what had just happened, and she knew the foot that had been sliding up her leg had in fact belonged to Sirius, so she decided to play along with it.

"I don't know! Something slimy just ran up my leg! Then again it could've just been _your _leg." She let out a small giggle, and it only grew into laughter as she saw Sirius' smirk turn slowly into a grimacing scowl. The rest of the table, however, burst into hysterical horse-laughter.

"Now tell me this isn't ganging up on me!"

"Oh come on mate, it's just a bit of fun. You know all about that!" James said in between laughs. Eventually a smile broke out onto Sirius' face and he joined the laughing stocks of the table.

"Next time it happens Black, you're manhood is mine." Once again, Hermione's remark was the laughing stock of the table. This time however, Sirius decided to fight back.

"Oh really. Well Ms. Granger what makes you think it was me in the first place?" He raised his left eyebrow in a quizzical form which made Hermione think for a split second that maybe it wasn't him. It wasn't until he put his famous "Sirius Black" smirk on that she knew he was only playing along.

"You didn't hear me? Well let me refresh your memory. I said it was slimy."

"Slimy eh? Are you sure it wasn't leftovers from the little sex-capade you just engaged in?" By now the entire Great Hall was listening in, and the rest of the Gryffindors could tell that any second now one of the professors would barge in giving them all detention for using such language, but on the other hand they also knew that they were just as interested as to what Hermione would say next, that they stayed put. Sirius was just about tearing up at the amount of laughing he was now doing. He thought he was so good, and he was, however there was a front line, and as usual he had just crossed it. Hermione wasn't laughing in the least, and instead of giggling, she stood up, picked up her pumpkin juice and chucked it straight in his face.

"PRAT!" That was that. She stormed out of the room and left her friends sitting there in complete shock. No one had expected her to react like that. By now the entirety of the hall was in uproar. Students were already gossiping, some agreeing with the bookworm others with the Marauder; it was merely a question of whom they thought was more attractive, hence most of the boys stood up for Hermione, as they all thought no girl that pretty should receive such disrespect. Girls, on the other hand, stood by Sirius; how could any girl talk to the dear Sirius Black in such a tone?

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily was yelling again. Before she had the chance to say anything, however, Sirius had left the table. He had barged out of the hall just as quickly as Hermione.

Eventually Dumbledore had grown tired of the extensive noise throughout the Great Hall and he bellowed his infamous "SILENCE," and all was good again; or at least it was quiet again, there was never an end as to the gossip that went on in Hogwarts.

"Can you believe him?" Ginny asked in complete stupor.

"Yes." James and Remus said in unison.

"Pay no attention to the ponce, otherwise known as Sirius Black. His name is widely known for impulsive thinking, and he rarely considers other people's feelings, so I wouldn't pay any heed as to his insulting remarks, because there is no changing them." Remus spoke with such authority on the matter, after all he had been dealing with this for quite some time now, and James didn't deny any of the information, he merely nodded in self pity.

"Don't be so self-centered Potter. I see you wallowing there, thinking how disappointed you are to be his friend, but you tend to forget sometimes that you are no better. Half the time you are there right by his side saying the exact same things. The only respectable _Marauder_ here is Remus, and I still don't understand why he chooses to befriend you two!" Lily was obviously not in the mood for Sirius or James for that matter to be gallivanting around, and tossing about her friend's feelings.

"Lily, when are you going to understand that I'm not trying to gain your pity?" It was now James' turn to yell. "Jesus! I'm just trying to be a good person. Marauder or no Marauder, what Sirius did wasn't right, he went too far this time, and I'm sorry if you think my feelings don't count but guess what, it's not really up to you, is it?" He saw the scared eyes of Lily staring back at him and he instantly regretted snapping at her. This was the exact opposite of what he was supposed to be doing. He wanted to charm her into his arms, not scare her away. "Lily, I'm sor-

"No don't apologize. I was being unreasonable. You're feelings count and I'm sorry, now if you'll please excuse me. I have to go and find Hermione." Everyone could tell she was completely disheveled. Lily and Hermione hadn't even had a proper conversation yet and she was already going to consolidate her? Something wasn't right. They didn't say it, but secretly, save for James, each and every one of those students was thinking the same thing; did Lily really have a thing for James?

James on the other hand was a complete mess. Burying his face in his hands, he softly swore under his breath. "James why don't you go after her." Harry had finally spoken up. After all he had to; these were his parents. This relationship was the deciding factor on his existence and the possible defeat of the darkest wizard of all times. James looked at Harry from his hands and saw his future son giving him a weak smile. He then realized that it was pretty much now or never; this was his last chance.

"You know what? I think I will. Save me some treacle tart will ya! I'm going to get me a girl!" He had that smirk on his face again, and the rest of them knew that everything was going well again. Of course it could all go downhill again if she turned him down, but that was something they were all crossing their fingers not to happen.

He was about to leave and Harry grabbed him by the arm. "Oh and James, you might want to consider what was said before. You know... cut back on the conceitedness and maybe pay attention to her."

"Don't worry Harry, from now on... it's all about her," and with one last genuine smile and twinkle of the eye, James Potter dashed out of the room in search of his one true love.

After he vanished from sight, the table once again burst into laughter. Somewhere amongst the giggles, Remus squeezed in, "it's about time he got his act together!"

The laughter soon died down and the rest of the clan that was left ate in happiness. It wasn't until Ron pointed out that they had no idea where Hermione and Sirius were that things began to heat up again.

"Well what do you mean you don't know where he went?" Ron was in an uproar. IN all the fuss, They had completely forgotten about the fact that it was Hermione and Sirius' argument that had started this whole melodrama.

"Calm down Ron. He could be anywhere. Odds are he's off in the Gryffindor tower wallowing in self pity, because we all know he doesn't get enough of that." Remus had an encouraging smile upon his face.

"I hope you're right. I just can't help thinking that he might actually have a thing for Hermione. I'll kill him if he goes anywhere near her again." The tone in his voice was enough to wipe the smile off of anyone.

"Nonsense Ron! He doesn't like Hermione." Ginny said with reassurance.

"He doesn't?" Harry asked. "Wow, I thought after their little act that it was just a bunch of flirting. Well until Hermione ran out of the room in tears that is."

"Really?" Ginny couldn't believe it.

"Well..." Remus chimed in with that tone of voice that said, "it's a possibility."

"I don't know," Ginny still wasn't persuaded.

"Think about Gin. They walked in at about the same time save for a few minutes, but you know Hermione, she's smart, of course they aren't going to walk in together. And besides remember her story for why she was late. She had no idea what to say! And when she screamed, because of the "slimy creature," I'll bet you five galleons it was Sirius playing footsies with her. There's no way! Then when he pulled the sex comment she ran from the room, because coming from him it would be ultimately insulting. It all fits!" Ron was on a roll; he was determined to sniff Sirius out, and so far he was doing a pretty good job.

Ginny gave Ron a perplexed look, it was one of those sister-to-brother looks that said, 'don't mess with me, I'm smarter than you, and I won't stand to be made a fool!' but when Ron stared back, she realized he might just have a point this time. "Well..."

"Ginny don't you see it? They're together... or at least they were."

**Well there you have it... I wonder what'll happen next... will the groups suspicion lead to more controversy or will it be alls well that ends well? Review to find out! Kisses Dominique (hpobsessor)**


End file.
